EL DERECHO DEL CAZADOR SASUHINA
by lupiita riojas
Summary: Verdaderamente, llegará un tiempo de gran sufrimiento sobre el mundo entero, y sus mujeres disminuirán en número. Las enfermedades se extenderán con rapidez, no nacerán niñas bebés, y las líneas de sangre se extinguirán. Pero, sí, los fuertes vikingos sobrevivirán, ya que el omnipotente Odín ha visto adecuado advertirnos. Somos su gente elegida.
1. Chapter 1

**hola bueno este es mi primer fanfiction**

**espero y les guste**

**aviso: los personajes de naruto no me ****pertenecen son del grande ****Masashi Kishimoto**

******la historia es de jaid black y esta transformada por mi**

**EL DERECHO DEL CAZADOR**

**Por Jaid negro**

Verdaderamente, llegará un tiempo de gran sufrimiento sobre el mundo entero, y sus mujeres disminuirán en número. Las enfermedades se extenderán con rapidez, no nacerán niñas bebés, y las líneas de sangre se extinguirán. Pero, sí, los fuertes vikingos sobrevivirán, ya que el omnipotente Odín ha visto adecuado advertirnos. Somos su gente elegida.

Tomemos en la tierra, el asilo que ha dejado para nosotros; el vientre de los dioses. Mucho más abajo de su suciedad y hojas, ahora y para siempre, intocable para los Forasteros y sus caminos. Sí, dejemos a cada guerrero sembrar su semilla en una esposa, para que pueda dar fruto y nuestra raza prevalezca. Si llega un tiempo en que hubiera menos hembras que guerreros en nuestra fortaleza, entonces cazadlas en el Exterior y tomadlas.

Por cualquier medio necesario, tomadlas.

LEYENDA Vikingo

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

_Costa ártica. En la actualidad._

Estaba resultando ser un día infernal y largo. El programa de vuelo había comenzado al romper el alba. Ella había volado del Aeropuerto Dulles en Washington, D.C., a Seattle en el Estado de Washington, entonces continuó a Fairbanks, Alaska. En Fairbanks, un helicóptero militar la había recogido. El equipo estaba ahora en camino a su destino: en ninguna parte. Casi literalmente. El complejo militar que funcionaba al norte del círculo Ártico era un secreto altamente protegido, y sólo podía ser alcanzado de dos modos: por helicóptero, el que estaban utilizando en estos momentos, o por trineos tirados por perros.

El cabo hinata hyuga del Ejército kanoha parpadeó rápidamente para impedir dormirse. Cómo podía quedarse dormida en un helicóptero militar estaba más allá de la comprensión, pero había sido un día agotador. Para cuando el aparato aterrizase, su viaje habría durado diecisiete horas desde el principio hasta el final.

Mirando por la pequeña ventana de su izquierda un hermoso paisaje se veía allá abajo, la mente de hinata alternó entre fatiga y entusiasmo. Esta era la primera misión de acción que ella había tenido en años. Sus últimos años en el ejército habían estado en el aburrido mundo del papeleo. Todo trabajo de ordenador y de oficina — ninguna acción.

Aquella situación, sin embargo, había sido inevitable después de encajar una bala en la rótula, del arma de un guerrillero en sauna. Ayudar a dos soldados a ponerse a salvo la habían hecho algo así como un héroe, pero también la había retirado del servicio activo y le había conseguido un trabajo de oficina. Su rodilla se había curado hacía mucho, pero volver a la acción todavía quedaba descartado. Nunca pasaría las rigurosas exigencias físicas del ejército para el combate activo o para ninguna misión que requiriera el riesgo más mínimo.

Ahora, a la edad de 25 años, hinata estaba más que lista para reorganizar su rutinaria existencia de nueve-a-cinco, aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo. Cuando su jefe le había ofrecido la oportunidad de supervisar un proyecto de militar clasificado en el círculo Ártico, ella había aceptado sin dudarlo ni un momento. Se había afiliado al ejército para ver el mundo y marcar una diferencia, no para sentarse detrás de un escritorio a aceptar o rechazar presupuestos militares.

"¿Qué es…?" Los ojos perlados de hinata se agrandaron cuando de repente fue lanzada de acá para allá en su estrecho asiento. "¿Qué pasa?", gritó sobre el fuerte zumbido del motor del helicóptero — y sobre el sonido de las hélices rotando una sobre otra.

Su corazón se paró. Algo iba muy mal. hinata había sido pasajero en más paseos de helicóptero de los que ella podía contar, y nunca había experimentado nada como esto. Los saltos discordantes y caídas en vacío, iban más allá de una simple turbulencia.

Su corazón se aceleró. Con ambas manos, se agarró a las correas de seguridad que estaban sobre su cabeza y le cruzaban pecho hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?", gritó otra vez, mucho más alto y más exigente. "¿Teniente?"

De repente, el sonido del rotor era horroroso como si estuviesen triturando metal, y todo se convirtió en un infierno.

"¡Agárrese! ¡Nos caemos!"

"¡Oh, kamisama-envíen ayuda! ¡Es una orden — este es el Fantasma III-envíen ayuda!"

"¡Oh,kami!" hinata se agarró a las sujeciones más fuerte aún, si esto era posible. La sangre palpitaba en sus oídos. El sudor empapó su frente y goteó hacia abajo por el lado de su cara. Sus dientes castañeaban con las frenéticas sacudidas del helicóptero.

El helicóptero estaba fuera del control. El pequeño aparato de cuatro asientos se sacudía y chocaba en todas direcciones, ella ya no podía decir si arriba o abajo, a derecha o a izquierda. Todo lo que sabía era que las montañas cubiertas de nieve y hielo que habían parecido tan distantes, estaban ahora de repente, terroríficamente, moviéndose hacia ellos en su caída en espiral.

Oh Kami - Kami Oh-Oh bobina

El helicóptero se estrelló, chocando contra el lado de una montaña cubierta de hielo perpetuo.

¡Vamos a morir! 'Oh Kamisama, nooooo!

Fue el último pensamiento coherente de hinata. Entonces, afortunadamente, la oscuridad la envolvió y no se enteró de nada más.

No tuvo ni idea de cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Cuando hinata salió de los restos de lo que había sido una vez una parte de Fantasma III, gimiendo como el animal herido que se sentía, imaginó que había pasado más de un día. Llámalo intuición, llámalo una conjetura razonada, o llámalo el nudo doloroso que se había formado en el lado de su cabeza, pero estaba segura de haber estado helada de frío durante un día o dos.

Delicadamente tanteó su cabeza para ver las heridas adicionales, rápidamente averiguó que parecía tener solo la herida en su sien izquierda. Hinata se estremeció cuando sus dedos palparon sobre el sensible chichón. Sabía bastante sobre supervivencia básica para darse cuenta de que, aunque doloroso, el golpe no era mortal. La sangre seca estaba en el liso negro de su pelo, pero no notó trozos de metal en la herida.

Aunque la herida de su cabeza probablemente no la mataría, la nieve amargamente fría que la rodeaba hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, sí que podría. Necesitaba ayuda, alimentos y equipamiento médico.

¿Dó-do-nde esto-toy?

La mirada ansiosa de hinata giraba alrededor, buscando a otros supervivientes. Su frente se arrugó cuando observó que los restos eran mucho más pequeños de lo que deberían haber sido. Un pedazo de metal aquí, una parte de una lámina allí…

Se quedó quieta. Y luego, sabiendo y simultáneamente temiendo la respuesta, débilmente arrastró los pies hacia el borde del abismo nevado en el que ella había despertado.

Se movió despacio, con cautela, probando cada pulgada de la nieve, no estando segura de si la montaña era sólida y lo que pudiera ser un simple velo blanco se desintegraría bajo sus pies — y la haría caer como un plomo hasta el fondo. Por fin, echando un vistazo sobre el acantilado cubierto por hielo, inspiró profundamente cuando visualmente confirmó lo que había imaginado y sobre lo que esperaba estar equivocada. La pena por esos hombres a los que casi no conocía, la golpeó como un puñetazo en plena barriga.

Los demás estaban muertos. Era la única superviviente.

Hinata a penas podía ver lo que quedaba del Fantasma III, pero sus ojos entrenados en el ejército se daban cuenta del hecho de que nadie -nadie- podría haber sobrevivido a aquel accidente. El helicóptero había caído demasiado rápido y muchísimos miles de pies hacia abajo para que cualquiera del equipo pudiese haber evitado una muerte segura. La nieve manchada de sangre y el metal triturado estaban dispersos por todas partes.

Hinata tembló, sus dientes castañearon, mientras la realidad se imponía. El frío de la nevada ladera en la que se encontraba varada se filtraba en sus huesos a pesar de la protección de su uniforme reglamentario para la nieve.

Estaba sola -absolutamente sola. Cualquier señal luminosa que podría haber lanzado para indicar su posición habría caído probablemente junto con la parte más grande del Fantasma III y todo su malogrado equipo.

¿Cómo sobreviviría?

Su asiento debía haberla lanzado lejos de la cabina principal del avión. Por qué, ella nunca lo sabría.

Ahora su prioridad más importante era la necesidad de sobrevivir. Debía hacerlo. Se lo debía a ella misma, así como a los miembros del equipo, ponerse a salvo y conseguir decirle al ejército donde estaban localizados los restos de esos hombres.

Retrocediendo ante la vertiginosa vista, hinata rápidamente revolvió entre los pequeños trozos del Fantasma III que quedaban sobre la meseta de hielo. Los movimientos tan enérgicos hicieron que el dolor en un lado de su cabeza le escociera fieramente; siseó, pero por otra parte no hizo caso de la palpitación en su sien cuando rebuscó entre lo que quedaba del helicóptero.

Nada. Ni una luz, ni una radio, ni siquiera una solitaria venda o una miga del pan. Nada.

Suspiró, cerrando brevemente los ojos antes de parpadear y abrirlos. "¿Qué hago ahora?" Susurró hinata. "Piensa, chica. Piensa."

Solo había una cosa que pudiese hacer: encontrar una salida de esta montaña, y encontrarla ahora.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

hinata se sentó sobre una gran roca aplanada, se apoyó atrás contra la montaña nevada, y trató de imaginarse de todas las formas posibles como podría salir ella sola de esta pesadilla. Ella no era la Supermujer — no podía irse volando sobre la maldita montaña como algún héroe de cómic. Y sin el equipo apropiado, no podría descender mucho por la ladera, tampoco. Lo que la dejaba...

Sentada justo donde estaba.

Una parte de hinata se preguntaba con pesimismo si no hubiese sido mejor que cayera con el Fantasma III. Al menos los otros miembros de equipo habían muerto en el impacto. Ella afrontaba el hambre, la hipotermia, y una muerte dolorosamente lenta.

Apretando la mandíbula, hinata se forzó a serenarse. "¡No voy a morir de ese modo!", gritó, su voz resonando por todas las montañas. Hizo una profunda y helada inspiración y la expulsó, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que era el gritar su frustración y miedo cuando nadie lo oiría. Tenía que conservar su energía para lo que tenía por delante.

"No voy a morir así," repitió más silenciosamente. En servicio activo-de acuerdo. En territorio enemigo-de acuerdo. Pero no permaneciendo en una fría cumbre, sola. Se giró encarándose a la roca plana, hundió el pie en una grieta cerca de la base, apoyó una palma contra la pared de sólida roca a su izquierda, y trató de pensar. Tenía que haber un camino para salir de esta montaña.

Ambos padres de hinata habían muerto como héroes militares: su madre en Rusia durante la Guerra Fría, su padre hacía varios años en Afganistán. Siendo una niña, la pérdida de su madre había sido la pesadilla peor que un niño pudiese imaginar. Como un adulto, la muerte de su padre había sido más trágica de todos modos, ya que ella había vivido con él y lo había amado durante un tiempo más largo. El único consuelo de hinata en sus entierros fue que sabía que habían muerto siendo honrados como héroes americanos. Todo lo que cualquiera de ellos habría querido.

Ella no quería ser un héroe si eso significaba morir. Raro cuando provenía de una militar de carrera, ella no era una persona a favor de la guerra. Creía que la función de las fuerzas armadas debería ser defensiva sólo — para proteger y defender el país, que los americanos deberían conocer la paz y la seguridad. No estuvo de acuerdo con muchas posturas que los militares habían asumido durante años, pero sabiamente cerraba la boca y mantenía su empleo.

La recompensa era esta misión: un experimento confidencial que podría sólo, después de miles de años de la guerra, traer paz al planeta entero. Su papel aquí, como gestora con ojo para los presupuestos y bastante sutil para hablar con el Pentágono sobre gastos independientes de fondos, era necesario pero no particularmente emocionante. Pero el proyecto sí mismo era el trabajo más emocionante que había tenido durante años. Y ahora, debido a ello, afrontaba una muerte lenta, dolorosa.

"¿Qué hago?" hinata quitó su mano de la pared distraídamente mirando la marca de nieve que su guante había dejado. "Tal vez yo -"

Sus ojos blancos perlados se estrecharon, frunció el ceño arrugando sus facciones. Qué era…

Su mano volvió a la pared de la montaña, y rápidamente quitó más nieve. Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que detrás de la nieve había una puerta de piedra.

¿Una puerta?

¡Por supuesto! ¡El fantasma III debía haberse estrellado directamente encima del formación militar secreta! ¿Pero entonces, por qué no habían venido los soldados del ejército a su rescate? ¿Tal vez la formación estaba ubicada en el interior de la montaña y nadie había oído el accidente?

No importaba. El corazón de hinata palpitaba con demasiada adrenalina para preocuparse. Donde había una puerta, seguro tendría que haber una civilización — y alimento y calor y provisiones médicas. La esperanza surgió en su interior.

¡Sobrevivir! Contra todo pronóstico, sobrevivió.

La puerta se resistió a sus esfuerzos por abrirla. Regresó junto a los restos del helicóptero y cogió un trozo de metal que serviría como palanca. Donde había voluntad, también había un camino.

Hinata se puso a trabajar toda excitada, metódicamente rompiendo la puerta de piedra. Sus músculos ardían y sus dientes rechinaban con el duro trabajo, pero no se ablandó. Una sonrisa de victoria y alivio curvó sus labios cuando la puerta de piedra finalmente cedió. No mucho, pero estaba bastante segura que había forzado una abertura suficiente para poder entrar.

Lanzando lo que había usado de palanca al suelo, HINATA se deslizó por la ajustada puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**aviso: los personajes de naruto no me ****pertenecen son del grande ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**La historia es de jaid black y esta transformada por mi**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Estaba oscuro en el interior de la montaña. Le llevó a los ojos de Hinata unos momentos adaptarse a la atmósfera. Incluso entonces, había muy poco que pudieran hacer sus retinas pues estaba negro como la boca de un lobo.

"¿Hola?", gritó. Su voz hizo eco en las paredes. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Silencio.

"¿Hola? Soy el cabo Hinata hyuga del ejército de los Estados Unidos. ¿Puede alguien escucharme?"

De nuevo, silencio.

Obviamente ella estaba demasiado arriba para que alguien la escuchara.

Tendría que adentrarse un poco más abajo. Una cosa era segura — hacía definitivamente más calor dentro de la montaña que fuera. Sentía en sus entrañas que eso indicaba civilización. Tenía que ser.

Quienquiera que hubiese recibido su señal de socorro probablemente asumió que todos los pasajeros del Fantasma III habían muerto en el impacto. Como se iban a sorprender cuando la vieran bajar por el camino esculpido con tanto esmero dentro de la montaña. Si ahora simplemente consiguiera encontrar el camino hacia abajo...

Hinata puso las manos por delante y avanzó despacio. Cuando notó una pared, se quitó el guante derecho, lo embutió en un bolsillo, y usó aquella mano para ir palpando el camino hacia abajo. Sostuvo la mano izquierda por delante para no chocar con alguna barrera.

Para cuando pasó una hora, hinata estaba más lejos y más lejos bajo la montaña. Se mantenía estable, conservando un paso de tortuga, para evitar cualquier herida adicional. Después de lo que pareció la mitad de nada, finalmente vio que algo alumbraba delante. Era débil, pero era definitivamente luz. ¡Sí!

"Mantente estable, Hinata," murmuró para sí misma. "No des un paso en falso."

El impulso de escaparse hacia la luz era fuerte. Lo resistió, aunque este caminar lento la volviera loca. Pero había avanzado poco a poco con cuidado en su camino abajo por la espiral del interior de montaña durante más de una hora. Podría resistir la tentación de correr durante otros pocos minutos.

Por fin - ¡por fin! -estuvo bastante cerca de la débil luz para andar un poco más rápido, y sin tener que usar sus manos como guías. Todavía no podía moverse demasiado de prisa, sin embargo, ya que el equilibrio era delicado. Otra media hora, y hinata estuvo por fin dentro de la cámara de la montaña que emitía la luz.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¿Qué diablos...?

En el vientre de la montaña había una cavidad hueca que contenía veinte hoyos enormes llenos de una sustancia hirviente. ¿Cera? ¿Petróleo? No lo sabía. No tenía el color adecuado para ser lava, así que alguien había puesto la sustancia dentro de los hoyos artificiales, que parecían demasiado rudimentarios para ser del ejército. Estaban bien construidos, pero carecían del aspecto técnico de la fabricación militar.

" _Ven y mira la ¡aquí! "_

El retumbar de la voz masculina asustó a Hinata. Que él no hablara en inglés hizo bajar sacudidas de advertencia por su espina. El instinto aprendido en su entrenamiento militar le hizo saltar tras la roca más cercana para esconderse y mirar por una grieta.

Oh, somos los mismos.

Un hombre de unos seis pies y medio de alto y de unos cincuenta años entró en la caverna con una mujer con la cabeza cubierta que parecía tener ochenta o noventa años. La anciana vestía y parecía una bruja de una mala película — nada demasiado alarmante. ¿Pero el hombre? Él estaba vestido…

Un vikingo. ¡Sí, eso es lo que parecía- alguna clase de antiguo guerrero nórdico! Largo pelo rubio canoso trenzado en sus sienes, dos brazaletes con cabezas de dragón enroscadas implacablemente alrededor de protuberantes bíceps, sin camisa, calzas de piel marrón en lugar de pantalones, musculatura enorme.

Tenía un aspecto aterrador.

Hinata observó la conversación entre el hombre gigantesco y la anciana con intensa curiosidad. ¿Quiénes eran esta gente? ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Los únicos pueblos de habla no inglesa de los que ella sabía en esta área remota eran el esquimal de Eskimos, y la mayor parte de ellos hablaban inglés también.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza_. "Det ser bra ut för min del."_

" _S en el curso d el? "_

"_Ja."_

Ja. La anciana había dicho fonéticamente "ya". ¡Esa era una palabra nórdica! ¿Sueco? ¿Noruego?

Esto se ponía más raro por momentos.

"_Kom. V tillbaka."_ El hombre guió a la anciana mujer con la cabeza cubierta fuera de la cámara_. "Jag ska hämta n å gra krigare s å vi kan ta tillbaka det."_

" _Perfekt "._

Cuando ellos desaparecieron, Hinata tuvo una fracción de segundo para decidir si seguirlos o no. Aunque algo muy extraño pasaba aquí, esta gente podría también ser su única salida de la montaña.

Decidió seguirlos, pero guardando una distancia segura entre ella y ellos. No quiso alertarlos de su presencia hasta que supiera más sobre quienes eran, lo que hacían, y por qué estaban aquí. Tal vez eran sólo dos personas inofensivas que vivían en el terreno áspero del Ártico y usaban esta montaña para hervir ceras y petróleo — o algo. Aunque eso no explicaba la manera tan extraña de vestir del hombre.

Donde quiera que Hinata los estuviese siguiendo, se hacía más cálido por segundos. Y más ruidoso; podía oír el sonido metálico de metal golpeando metal. Cuando continuó persiguiendo al dúo, escondiéndose tras esta roca y aquella, el sonido de voces captó su atención, todo lo que oía era lengua extranjera.

Hinata giró en una curva, luego se escondió detrás de una roca grande al lado de una pared de piedra cuando vio a la anciana y su escolta seguir su camino por un rudimentario ascensor hecho de hierro. Cuando la caja del ascensor bajó, barras grandes del metal que hacían de contrapesos se elevaron.

Estaba claro que esto no era un complejo militar. Respirando hondo y exhalando silenciosamente, Hinata calmó sus nervios para echar un vistazo por la pared de piedra y ver lo que está debajo. Cuando lo hizo se quedó boquiabierta sin podérselo creer.

"Esto no puede ser real", susurró. "¿Una ciudad primitiva?"

En películas de ciencia ficción, siempre que los terrícolas encontraban un planeta con otras formas de vida humana, la civilización descubierta era primitiva en algunas cosas y adelantada en otras, exactamente como la ciudad de abajo. El asentamiento estaba básicamente formado por piedra, barro, y chozas, aunque la gente había avanzado bastante para elaborar ascensores y lo que parecían armas.

Hinata se preguntaba si ella sería la primera persona del mundo exterior que ponía sus ojos en esta civilización. Después de todo, la colonia estaba en medio de ninguna parte, viviendo bajo la parte más ruda y helada de la Tierra.

Como una niña alucinada que hubiese encontrado el escondite de Santa Claus en el Polo Norte, hinata estudiaba todo lo que podía ver. Esta enorme cavidad principal tenía varios niveles, que bajaban varios miles de pies, con lo que ella, solo podía ver lo que había en los cinco niveles superiores.

Los niveles cuarto y quinto parecían primitivos centros comerciales con cabañas y mostradores que parecían más puestos de mercadillo que tiendas actuales.

Te venían a la mente un mercado al aire libre de Hawai o el Covent Garden de Londres -excepto por la gente que vestía como salida de un libro de historia, y por los clientes que más bien parecía que intercambiaban artículos en lugar de comprarlos. Aparentemente aquí no usaban dinero.

¿Sabía el ejército de este sitio? ¿Lo sabía alguien?

El tercer nivel era también un lugar de mercado- pero kami bendito, ¡lo que se vendía era demasiado increíble para poder creerlo! Si no lo estuviese viendo con sus propios ojos -

"¡Oh, kami- sama!", dijo quedándose sin aliento Hinata. "Esto no está ocurriendo". Los enormes hombres vestidos como vikingos estaban haciendo ofertas por...

Mujeres. ¡Mujeres desnudas! Y, lo que era peor, por el modo en que las mujeres de varios colores eran conducidas hacia la plataforma con grilletes en los pies, Hinata sabía que no estaban bien dispuestas para ser subastadas.

Se tapó la boca con las manos. ¡Esto no podía ser real!

No era capaz de descubrir lo que decía nadie en el tercer nivel, estaba demasiado lejos para oír nada, y los sonidos competían contra el fuerte sonido de martilleo sobre metal del segundo nivel.

Una pelirroja desnuda de piel blanca fue arrastrada, pateando y gritando, por dos hombres enormes al centro de la plataforma. Sus grandes pechos saltaban arriba y abajo mientras intentaba liberarse, en vano. Era como mirar a un pez retorciéndose intentando escapar de osos hambrientos. Los guardias la mantuvieron quieta mientras veinte potenciales compradores la inspeccionaban sin pudor. La forzaron a abrir la boca para verle los dientes, le pasaron las manos por sus grandes senos de pezones tiesos y sonrosados, y-

Hinata no pudo soportar el continuar mirando.

Aterrorizada y temblando, supo que si era capturada por esta gente, se vería encima de una de esas plataformas.

"No te hundas amiga", murmuró. "Te las has visto peores"

Había sobrevivido a al menos diez emboscadas en su vida, la muerte de ambos padres y a un accidente de helicóptero. Saldría de esta también. Solo tenía que pensar que iba a hacer.

La calma antes de la tormenta.

El pensamiento entró en su mente aparentemente de ningún lado, le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de por qué. El repiqueteo metálico se había interrumpido abruptamente. Parpadeó.

Su mirada voló, a la ahora silenciosa segunda planta, desde su escondite. Se quedó quieta, aunque el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. "baka", murmuró hinata.

Sabían que estaba allí. Aproximadamente cincuenta vikingos habían cesado su trabajo como herreros y miraban hacia ella, alertados de su presencia por algún motivo.

Esto NO estaba ocurriendo.

Tragándose el nudo de miedo de su garganta, que parecía del tamaño de una manzana, los grandes ojos perlados de Hinata se encontraron con unos de un negro extremadamente intenso. Su corazón empezó a latir incluso más fuerte si esto era posible, gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

El gigante que había atrapado su mirada, hizo que se le secara la boca como un trapo. Tenía el cuerpo tan extraordinario como los ojos. Era difícil juzgar desde esta altura lo grande que era, pero tenía que ser tanto o más alto que el primer hombre que ella había visto- al menos seis pies y medio. Y con poderosos y sólidos músculos.

Su pelo era negro ónix y le llegaba hasta los hombros . Una trenza en cada sien había sido echada hacia atrás y atada allí para mantener el pelo apartado de los ojos. Llevaba solamente unas calzas de cuero negras y un brazalete de oro alrededor de cada, obscenamente abultado, bíceps. Ninguna camisa cubría ese enorme pecho, o esos brazos musculosos, que lo hacían parecer aún más aterrador.

Él la miraba, evaluándola, examinándola como si calculara cada posible movimiento que ella pudiese hacer para escapar. Ella había luchado contra los más mortales enemigos durante sus años de servicio activo, pero este era el primer hombre al que se enfrentaba cuya simple mirada hacía que se le erizaran todos los pelos de la nuca. Sus helados ojos negros eran tan penetrantes y despiadados como el rudo y amargo terreno exterior. Y aquellos ojos estaban mirándola.

Cuando decidió que su vida necesitaba un poco más de emoción ¡no era esto lo que ella tenía en mente!

"¡Apartaros de mí! ¡Malditos bastardos -fuera!"

Como el sonido del golpeteo contra el metal había cesado mientras todos la miraban a ella, Hinata pudo escuchar como la pelirroja gritaba en inglés mucho más abajo. La mirada de Ronda voló a la desnuda y encadenada mujer cuyos pechos estaban siendo palpados y toqueteados por dos grandes manos. Con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, la mirada de Hinata volvió al gigante que estaba un nivel solo por debajo de ella.

La fría mirada negra del enorme hombre dio un vistazo intencionadamente hacia abajo, entonces lentamente volvió a mirar a Hinata a los ojos. Media sonrisa curvó sus labios.

¡Oh no, oh kami- !

El cuerpo entero de Hinata comenzó a temblar. Él le decía sin palabras lo que sabía que le iba a ocurrir.

¡Diablos, no!

Saliendo del shock que la tenía helada, Hinata se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió disparada de vuelta a la caverna que contenía el líquido hirviente.

"Henne ¡Ta!"

Oyó el grito de guerra, claramente una orden de capturarla. Entonces el sonido de fuertes pisadas, y el elevador de hierro subiendo hacia un nivel más alto.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Dónde voy a ir!

No había nada fuera hacia donde correr solo un acantilado helado de unos diez mil pies.

"Ayúdame, kamisama," jadeó Hinata, corriendo tan rápido que hizo que se sintiera mareada. "Por favor".

Cuando alcanzó la caverna llena de los hoyos de hervir el fluido, lanzó una mirada salvaje sobre la cámara rocosa en busca de un escondrijo. Divisó un espacio pequeño, apretado entre dos rocas planas y rápidamente se deslizó allí. Forzándose a estabilizar su respiración, permaneció tan quieta como una estatua. Todo lo que ella podía hacer ahora era esperar.

Y tener la esperanza de que no la encontraran.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Permanece en calma. No respires si puedes evitarlo. Permanece en calma...

Hinata repetía esta mantra mental una y otra vez, medio preguntándose si estaba soñando esto en una cama de hospital. El sonido de voces masculinas acercándose la devolvió a la realidad.

Los vikingos habían entrado en la cámara.

Por favor no les dejes encontrarme. kami-¡por favor!

Hablaban entre ellos, pero no tenía ni idea lo que decían. Cuando la cámara se iluminó más, adivinó que los hombres habían encendido algunas antorchas y se disponían a subir la espiral de la montaña hacia la cumbre. Esperó con paciencia infinita hasta que las voces se hicieran meros ecos en la distancia, entonces despacio, silenciosamente, se deslizó fuera de entre las rocas.

Preparada para un ataque por sorpresa, se tomó su tiempo, con cuidado para no ser cogida sin aviso. Pero nadie estaba en la cámara.

Su mejor posibilidad de fuga debía ser bajar más bien que subir — la última cosa que el enemigo esperaría que ella hiciera.

Lo que ella menos quería hacer.

Con cuidado yendo de puntillas hacia la entrada de caverna que conducía al elevador, hinata mantuvo ojos y oídos alerta. Preparada para seguir con la operación Salir-de-una-Puta-Vez-de-Aquí, empezó a correr, dobló una esquina — y se dio de golpe un trompazo contra el medio de un enorme pecho musculoso. Se cayó al suelo, aterrizando en su trasero.

Hinata jadeó y alzó la vista, el pinchazo de dolor en la herida de su cabeza la hizo gritar.

Aquello era él - el gigante. Y, oh chico, tenía un aspecto aún más grande y más mortífero de cerca. Su muy musculoso cuerpo estaba tenso preparado para luchar. Su cara era una máscara de furia, los fríos ojos negros entrecerrados en rendijas despiadadas.

El instinto de supervivencia hizo que hinata pusiera su peso sobre la rodilla izquierda en un movimiento ultrarrápido y diera una patada de kárate a su enemigo en la ingle con su pierna derecha.

Él bramó de dolor y cólera cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas. Con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, hinata avanzó. Él aulló cuando ella pasó corriendo por su lado, poniéndole la carne de gallina.

¡Corre más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!

Con la adrenalina a tope, se lanzó hacia el elevador. El dolor en la cabeza era horroroso, pero que la cogieran estos sádicos sería mucho peor.

¡Casi estaba!

Cuando hinata estaba a punto de abrir las puertas de la jaula, dos ásperas, callosas manos la agarraron por detrás de los hombros.

¡No!

Ella le dio un codazo en la tripa. Él gruñó y la liberó. Ella se tiró al suelo para lanzar otra patada a la ingle, pero él la sorprendió y se tiró al suelo con ella. Lucharon durante un momento, hinata luchaba como un gato montés.

"¡Suéltame!" dijo rabiosa, dando zarpazos y golpeándolo.

El gigante se puso encima de ella y le inmovilizó las manos sobre su cabeza. Usó su enorme peso para someterla, situándose íntimamente entre sus muslos. Podía sentir el aumento de su erección apretando contra ella a pesar de las calzas de cuero negro y el traje para nieve verde del ejército que estaba en medio.

"¿Quién eres?" siseó el gigante en un inglés muy acentuado, su voz profunda y enojada. Aquellos helados ojos negros echaban chispas y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon, haciendo que sus rasgos parecieran incluso más amenazantes si esto era posible. "¡Dímelo!" él rodó, liberando sus manos para agarrar dos puñados de su pelo negro azulado por las raíces.

El dolor abrasó la herida en la cabeza de hinata y ella gritó. El mareo y la náusea la atacaron. El miedo a la muerte se impuso.

"P-por favor," jadeó. "Por favor n-no me haga más daño".

La mandíbula de sasuke se tensó mientras miraba la hermosa pero astuta cara de su presa. Pensó que ella podría estar fingiendo estar malherida para sorprenderlo con otro ataque, pero entonces vio la herida. Inmediatamente liberó su pelo e inmovilizó sus manos por encima de la cabeza otra vez.

"¿Quién eres?"Repitió, más despacio esta vez por si ella no pudiera entender su inglés. ¿"Cómo encontraste esta colonia?" Sus dientes casi rechinaban de apretados. "¿Quién te envió aquí?"

"Mi n-nombre es h-inata hyuga," dijo con voz entrecortada. "Soy un cabo del ejército de los Estados Unidos."

El estómago de sasuke se tensó. ¿Los guerreros Forasteros sabían de este lugar? ¡Maldito madara !

"¿Por qué te enviaron aquí?"Exigió bruscamente. "¡Dímelo!"

Ella parpadeó. "¿Enviado aquí?" susurró, su voz débil y apenada.

"Niña,"murmuró, su genio apenas contenido, "'Es mejor darme las respuestas que busco." Sus manos agarraron las suyas más fuerte. Conseguiría que la vieja herbolaria reparara su herida una vez que le dijera lo que necesitaba saber.

"Por favor," ella dijo suavemente, su cara apretada en una máscara de dolor, "no sé de lo qu-que hablas. Íbamos camino a una base militar secreta al norte del círculo Ártico. El helicóptero se est-estrelló en la montaña. Soy la única superviviente."

Sasuke se quedó quieto. Recordó un temblor en la colonia entera que nadie pudo explicar. Había sido hacía dos salidas de luna.

Él examinó su herida más de cerca. En efecto, la herida en la cabeza no era fresca. Era de al menos hacía un par de lunas.

Estudió su cara. Ella era tan sorprendente de cerca como había pensado que era desde lejos, tan seductora. Sus ojos eran perlados y hermosos, su pelo de un rico negro con destellos azulados. Su nariz era perfecta para su cara, ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña. Sus pómulos eran altos y delineados con un leve rubor , sus labios llenos y ricamente coloreados.

¿Era posible que esta "hinata" dijera la verdad? ¿O hacía su belleza que quisiera creer que ella era sólo una inocente quién había tropezado sin darse cuenta con la fortaleza de Nueva Suecia? Estaba en la naturaleza de un hombre querer creer que una muchacha tan bella de cara era igual de bella interiormente.

Enviaría a naruto a cazar lo que quedara del pájaro volador de la Forastera. Hasta entonces, se reservaría su opinión.

"Te llevaré a una curandera," dijo sasuke. Una ceja negra se elevó lentamente. "Si intentas burlarme otra vez, no te mostraré ninguna piedad."

Pero la advertencia estaba fuera de lugar, ya que ella había perdido el conocimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

**aviso: los personajes de naruto no me ****pertenecen son del grande ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**La historia es de jaid black y esta transformada por mi**

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Dos días después.

Sasuke uchiha se quitó la túnica y lo colgó de un gancho cercano después de entrar en el molino de piedra. Hacía mucho más calor en el nivel de trabajo en Nueva Suecia.

El molino estaba dividido en dos sectores. En un lado, los metales naturales eran convertidos en bienes útiles. Al otro lado, las piedras preciosas se limpiaban para usarlas como moneda de cambio. Sasuke era el dueño absoluto del molino — no por herencia, sino debido a su determinación y a base de trabajo duro. Quizás por esto se tomaba su tiempo para supervisar a sus hombres y ayudarles en lo que fuera necesario. No se daba aires de grandeza como hacían otros jefes.

"¡Sasuke!"

sasuke saludó con la cabeza a naruto, reconociéndolo. Naruto era uno de sus hombres de confianza y uno de sus partidarios. Cuando llegara finalmente la lucha inevitable por el poder entre sasuke y orohimaru, sabía que podría contar con que naruto estaría a su lado en la pelea.

Madara uchiha era el primo de Sasuke. Madara, el actual jefe del clan, era el heredero de su padre por línea sanguínea, pero no en espíritu. Había sido el deseo expresado a sasuke en su lecho de muerte por el jefe, que su sobrino depusiera a madara como gobernante y reclamara el trono para él.

que

La verdad, es que él estaba de acuerdo con su tío difunto. I

Madara estaba loco y era dado a la sed de sangre. El modo en que trataba a las novias capturadas en el bloque de subasta matrimonial, era más bien como esclavas que como respetadas futuras esposas. Además, él iba a dejar su posición dentro del clan bajo tierra por segunda vez muy pronto.

Durante más de mil años varios clanes de Nueva Noruega, Nueva Dinamarca, y Nueva Suecia habían existido sin la interferencia de Forasteros porque nadie conocía de la existencia de los clanes. Así era como se suponía que tenía que ser. Así era como los dioses y las diosas habían decretado que fuera.

En una par más de décadas, aquellos que vivían encima de la tierra no evitarían la ira de dioses por destruir su territorio y pervertir las leyes del mundo natural. Sólo aquellos debajo de la tierra sobrevivirían, florecerían, y prosperarían.

"Buen día," gruñó sasuke a naruto.

"Milord." Naruto respetuosamente inclinó su rubia cabeza. "Creo que dos más de los hoyos del aceite están listos. Llevaré a la vieja tsunade para que los inspeccione."

Los aceites eran bienes preciosos y tenían un alto valor de cambio, ya que se podían usar para hacer de todo desde jabones a perfumes o productos alimenticios. Eso conseguiría más armas para la Resistencia.

"No puedes llevarla a los hoyos hoy. sasuke reanudó el paso hacia los herreros para ver si podía ayudar. "Lleva a su hija en su lugar," dijo sobre su hombro. "tsunade todavía se ocupa de las heridas de mi cautiva."

naruto hizo una reverencia a Sasuke antes de salir.

Pronto sasuke estuvo ocupado trabajando junto a sus hombres, golpeando los metales hasta hacerlos útiles. Sus músculos se tensaban y endurecían con cada golpe del martillo contra el metal. El sudor brilló en su pecho desnudo; su frente se empapó de humedad por el esfuerzo.

Así había sido dos vísperas antes cuando la había visto por primera vez - su cautiva. Pensó en hinata mientras trabajaba duramente, esperando que la fiebre hubiese cesado desde la última vez que la viera.

Ella no lo sabría hasta que se despertara, pero hinata nunca dejaría esta colonia. No podía. Demasiado estaba en juego y su gente podía perder mucho si los Forasteros descubrieran las colonias subterráneas.

sasuke se había perdido muchas cosas de la vida para poder concentrarse en realizar la promesa que había hecho a su tío en su lecho de muerte. De hecho, debería haber tomado ya a una esposa y haber comenzado a tener su propia descendencia. En cambio, había pasado su vida aprendiendo como luchar, como ser el guerrero más mortal que las colonias conocieron alguna vez. Los tres años anteriores los habían pasado ganando partidarios, desarrollando un armamento superior al de madara y sus guerreros, y conspirando con sus aliados de más confianza para derrocar al loco gobernante.

Ahora sasuke había visto 28 años. A veces se sentía solo, pero tal era el precio que un hombre tenía que pagar para conseguir un bien mayor. O al menos, era el precio que un guerrero pagaba cuando sentía cariño por su gente. No se casaría hasta que Nueva Suecia estuviera a salvo bajo su control.

Sasuke esperaba que hinata no tuviera ningún marido y niños en el mundo de la superficie. Habiendo visto tal situación ocurrir una vez anteriormente con una cautiva llamada tenten, recordó como le había llevado demasiado tiempo el aceptar que tenía un nuevo marido y que nunca podría marcharse — ella había tardado meses, puede que hasta años, esperando que su primer marido la encontrara y se la llevara de regreso a la superficie.

Por eso era que los cazadores de novias hacían todo lo que podían para asegurarse de que las mujeres que robaban no estuviesen ya emparejadas. En este caso, los cazadores de novias no habían estado implicados. La muchacha había tropezado por casualidad con la fortaleza de Nueva Suecia. Y hinata, casada según leyes de los Forasteros o no, sería enviada al bloque de subasta de matrimonio, como todas las demás mujeres solteras.

Ninguna ley en Nueva Suecia podría salvarla de lo inevitable, ya que ninguna ley en el Mundo Subterráneo reconocía las ceremonias de Forasteros como legalmente válidas. Por el bien de hinata, esperaba que no estuviese actualmente emparejada.

Tantas preguntas; tan pocas respuestas. Ninguna respuesta se podría conseguir hasta que Hinata despertara de la herida de su cabeza.

Apartando el sudor de su frente, sasuke recordó la víspera en que la capturó:

Había pensado que era hermosa, mortífera, y una embustera. Mortífera y hermosa había sido verificado, pero esto último había demostrado ser falso. Como la mujer que él había pensado primero que era una espía había dicho, un ave de los Forasteros se había estrellado contra la montaña. Un registro de su ropa había revelado que la identificación que dio era correcta.

Ahora todo que él podía hacer era tener esperanzas, por el bien de Hinata, que ella se adaptara a su nueva vida sin lamentar demasiado la anterior.


	5. Chapter 5

**aviso: los personajes de naruto no me ****pertenecen son del grande ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**La historia es de jaid black y esta transformada por mi**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Hinata se recobró a medias con un pequeño gemido. Flotaba en una semi-inconsciencia que iba y venía, sin saber si el sonido había salido de ella o de alguien más. El dolor en el lado de su cabeza había menguado a una punzada, apenas perceptible. Luchó por abrir los párpados, pero le resultaban pesados como el plomo.

"La paciente se ha despertado finalmente," canturreó una vieja voz con fuerte acento. La voz resultaba familiar. ¿Pero por qué? "Pensé que te había perdido la noche de ayer." Su sonrisita sonó más bien como un cacareo. "Su batalla ha sido la conversación del pueblo entero. Deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de enfrentarte al Lord uchiha. ¡Diosas, niña, el guerrero debe sobrepasarte en peso en más de cien libras!"

Los recuerdos regresaron inundándola. El accidente de helicóptero. El equipo muerto. La civilización subterránea que nadie sabía que existía. La trata de blancas...

Con mucho esfuerzo, Hinata a forzó sus pesados y drogados párpados a abrirse. Le llevó un largo momento y varios parpadeos enfocar a la vieja bruja que había visto en la caverna.

"Probablemente pesa cien libras más que la mayoría de los hombres." Hizo una pausa, sentía la garganta seca y áspera. "No soy exactamente una delgada y delicada flor."

En efecto, hinata estaba más del tipo redondito que del tipo espárrago. En excelente forma, pero siempre era de las que su madre se refería como "voluptuosa". Una palabra bonita para rolliza. De todos modos, ser "delgada y moderna" nunca había importado mucho a hinata. Había nacido con caderas amplias, muslos y culo regordetes, y pechos grandes. Así era como kamisama la había hecho.

La anciana lanzó otro cacareo. "'Es una ventaja aquí abajo en Nueva Suecia tener carnes. A los guerreros les gusta una esposa suave a la que montar después de un largo día de trabajo."

Las mejillas de hinataa se colorearon. No era una mojigata, pero nunca había oído que una mujer de tan avanzada edad hablara tan claramente sobre el sexo. Y ella no tenía ninguna intención de estar en esta colonia lo suficiente como para proveer a uno de eso gigantes de amor libre.

"¿Nueva Suecia? ¿Este lugar se llama Nueva Suecia?"

"Sí. Esta es la fortaleza de Nueva Suecia, eso es. El nombre de nuestro pueblo es Lokitown." Ella puso una tela mojada sobre la cabeza de hinata. "Fue nadara, el dios de el fuego quien personalmente condujo a nuestra gente a este lugar subterráneo hace más de mil años. Y por eso, por nadara, se le puso el nombre a la ciudad."

Claaaaro, pensó hinata. El dios del fuego. ¡Esta gente está loca! "Hmm, ya veo."

La anciana frunció el ceño. Su cara podría rivalizar con la de un perro sabueso tipo basset con sus pliegues y pliegues. "Creo que se burla de nuestra gente."

"No. ¡No!" Por la razón que fuera hinat a se sintió mal al herir los sentimientos de la anciana. Era una cautiva forzada, pero la mujer había sido probablemente la responsable de salvar su vida. Le debía respeto al menos. "Bueno", suspiró, "tal vez lo hice. Lo siento. Cada uno tiene derecho a sus propias creencias religiosas."

La anciana pareció apaciguada. "Pronto serán tus creencias también."

hinata dudó mucho eso, pero no dijo nada. Miró a la curandera ocuparse de la herida de su cabeza, frotando suavemente una sustancia cérea en un punto particularmente sensible de su sien.

Lentamente hinata se dio cuenta de que le habían quitado la ropa. Estaba desnuda bajo estas cálidas mantas de lana. ¿Quién le había quitado la ropa? La anciana curandera parecía demasiado débil para hacerlo por sí misma.

Se quedó helada, una idea terrible la atenazó. La anciana no le habría dicho donde estaba ni habría hecho alusión a que había más de tales colonias subterráneas si no creyera que hinata nunca saldría de este lugar.

Un sentimiento de abatimiento la arrasó "¿Qué hará conmigo?" murmuró hinata.

La anciana suspiró. "No te haré daño, niña."

"¿Y los demás?"

"Esto depende de a que otros te refieras."

Las cejas de hinataa formaron un arco negroo sobre su perlada mirada. "No entiendo."

"Pronto lo harás." Paró su tarea y miró a hinata a los ojos. "Desearía poder darte palabras de ánimo, pero mientras madara gobierne aquí, tendremos una vida de incertidumbre todos nosotros."

"Pensé que madara era su dios. ¿Por qué les dañaría su propio dios?"

La anciana chasqueó la lengua. "nadara, niña. nadara, con una N. Hablo del actual gobernante- soberano de Nueva Suecia. Su nombre es madara, con M."

"Ya entiendo."

Algo al menos. Su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía más confusa que culta. "Entonces, ¿qué pasará conmigo?"Preguntó suavemente otra vez.

El suspiro de la anciana fue más largo esta vez. "Irás, como todas las hembras solteras en edad de criar hacen, al bloque de subasta de matrimonio. Fue una vez un lugar de honor y esperanza, un símbolo de la continuidad de vida de nuestra gente. ¿Pero bajo el régimen de madara? ¡Bah!"

hinata cerró los ojos. Ah, kami. Si no encontrara un método de fuga, terminaría desnuda con grilletes sobre una plataforma, manoseada por hombres que ella no quería que la tocasen, y vendida al mejor postor.

Abrió los ojos, observó a la anciana curandera lavar la sustancia cérea de sus manos bajo una espita y luego limpiar las hierbas que había puesto en la poción. "¿Me ayudarás a escapar?" preguntó hinataa. Una pregunta estúpida, quizás, pero era su única esperanza.

La anciana sacudió despacio la cabeza. "Yo no puedo hacer eso."

"Pero-"

Levantó una palma. "'No es una posibilidad. Nunca. Libre, le dirías a otros Forasteros de nuestra existencia." Ella sacudió la cabeza cuando hinata abrió la boca para protestar. "Incluso un jefe tan justo como Lord Uchiha no te permitiría irte."

¿El gigante? Si él era considerado justo, no le gustaría ver como sería el tal madara. La sonrisa del gigante mirándola desde abajo había sido cruel, burlona, como si hubiese querido humillarla y venderla a otro. Él había pensado que ella era una espía.

"Él se quedó contigo, ya sabes"

hinata parpadeó. "¿Perdón?"

"Sasuke-Lord Uchiha," explicó la anciana. "Se quedó contigo y te cuidó para que te repusieras la mayor parte de las dos pasadas lunas." Asintió con la cabeza. "Hace mucho tiempo que una anciana como yo no puede mantenerse despierta sobre sus pies."

¿El gigante? De alguna manera hinata no podía imaginarlo jugando a ser la niñera de nadie, menos aún de ella. "Oh", dijo en un murmullo, insegura de qué decir.

Oh, ¿no le habría quitado él la ropa? Retazos apenas tangibles de memoria volvieron en breves destellos, impresiones.

Un hombre-acunándola contra su pecho, refrescando su cabeza febril, tranquilizándola con su presencia. Un canto tranquilo en una lengua extranjera -una profunda, calmante voz que la confortaba con lo que era probablemente una nana para niños. Sosteniendo su mano. Diciéndole que fuera fuerte…

¿Él?

"Descansa, niña" dijo la curandera mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de madera de la habitación de piedra donde dio dos golpes. "Lo necesitarás."

"No."Sasuke agitó una mano desdeñosa hacia la vieja tsunade"Puedes ser la curandera más hábil de toda Nueva Suecia pero no eres una buena casamentera". Frunció el ceño. "Todavía recuerdo a la última muchacha que pensaste me haría una buena esposa. Quizás lo fuera, pero apestaba a cerdo y le faltaban dientes."

La anciana curandera se aclaró la garganta. "Exageras. Tenía dientes."

"Tenía un diente. Y la mitad estaba podrido."

"Una persona se apaña con un diente, milord. Es todo lo que me queda y me va bien."

Sasuke hizo girar los ojos. "Tú tienes noventa años y tres. ¡Ella tenía veinte años y dos!" Su atención retornó a la tarea que lo tenía ocupado: observar el embotellado de los aceites y su preparación para el intercambio. Este envío lo intercambiaría en Nueva Noruega, donde siempre estaban faltos de aceites. Lo que le reportaría más ganancias en forma de armas. "Estoy ocupado," se quejó. "Vete a tu recámara"

Tsunade frunció el ceño. "Eres , la muchacha está asustada. ¿Y puedes culparla? Vio su destino antes de ser capturada por ti."

"¿Y? ¿Qué la hace diferente de las otras muchachas que tienen que pasar por ese humillante calvario?"

"Tú la capturaste," siseó. "No los secuaces de madara. Y porque la capturaste, milord, puedes salvarla de ser vendida a uno de los sádicos soldados del soberano."

El Derecho del Cazador. La ley era tan vieja y sagrada que hasta uno tan chiflado como Madara no se atrevería a contradecirlo. El decreto decía que siempre que un guerrero soltero capturara a una novia, él tenía el derecho de quedársela para sí mismo antes que tener que canjearla.

Sasuke suspiró. Odin sabía que le costaba mantener sus pensamientos lejos de la muchacha Forastera. Era apasionada, lo era. El tipo de mujer que exigía respeto. Que ella hubiese logrado esquivarlo una vez había capturado su atención de un modo que ninguna muchacha había hecho antes. El descubrimiento de que era en efecto la inocente que había dicho ser solo la hacía mucho más deseable. Despojarla de la ropa y bañar su cuerpo desnudo…

Sasuke se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y despacio espiró. "Su historia demostró ser verdadera. Eso la acredita." Se dio la vuelta para encarar a la anciana. "Pero, Hinata," murmuró para no ser oído por casualidad, "sabes que el tiempo de apoderarse de Nueva Suecia se acerca. La última cosa que necesito es una esposa para distraerme de—"

"¿Quién dice que te distraerá?"

Él resopló. "¡Como que no, intentará huir de mí y del Mundo Subterráneo a cada instante!" Estrechó sus ojos mirando a la pequeña mujer que pensaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión. "No necesito a una esposa dándome problemas a quien controlar mientras lucho para derrocar al corrupto de Madara." Tensó la mandíbula. "Nuestros destinos están en juego aquí — incluido el de la muchacha"

Los ojos de la vieja curandera estaban cansados por la edad, pero agudos en sabiduría. Estuvo silenciosa durante un largo momento, simplemente mirándolo desde debajo de su capucha. "Tienes el derecho," susurró, "de tener un poco de felicidad propia en esta vida, sasuke. No hagas de cada momento uno donde cargas tú solo con todas las preocupaciones del mundo. Cuando te encuentres a los dioses en el Valhalla, ve a ellos habiendo disfrutado de una vida plena." Frunció el ceño, luego chasqueó la lengua antes de irse renqueando. "Piensa en ello," dijo sobre sus inclinados hombros sin mirar hacia atrás. "Es todo lo que pido."

Sasuke mantuvo la mirada largo rato hacia donde la anciana tsunade se había arrastrado fuera de su vista. Hinata debía subir al bloque de subastas por la mañana. Quizás…

¿Una esposa? ¿Aquella esposa? No.

No podía creer que había tomado en consideración las palabras de la vieja curandera incluso durante el espacio de un aliento. Incluso si él deseara de verdad aprovechar el Derecho del Cazador, una muchacha tan hermosa de cara y formas no podría quererlo por marido.

A la belleza le atraía la belleza-él lo había aprendido por el camino difícil hacía mucho tiempo. Había estado locamente enamorado de la hermanastra demadara, cuando era un muchacho. Cuando se hizo un hombre y Berta había ido al bloque de subasta de matrimonio, había intentado pujar por su mano en matrimonio. Para entonces la riqueza de Sasuke era enorme y le había ganado un título, entonces pensó que sería un marido apropiado. Pero cada vez que Sasuke había levantado la mano tras la oferta anterior, Berta había palidecido. Una y otra vez y otra vez.

"¡No permitas a aquella bestia horrible pujar por mí!" la había oído por casualidad suplicar a su tío, su padrastro. "¡Por el amor de Frigga, no permitas que sea condenada a una vida de ser manoseada por ese grande, feo gigantón!"

El corazón le cayó a los pies. Sasuke se retiró silenciosamente de la subasta, y aquella fue la última vez que había buscado novia.

Podría ser el jefe supremo, pero las manos de Sasuke eran todavía callosas y ásperas, la prueba de su educación como un trabajador. Su cuerpo era excesivamente enorme y muy musculoso -no tenía la compostura larguirucha, regia de un hombre criado en la riqueza y la abundancia. Su pecho estaba acribillado con cicatrices de batalla, su cara ruda más bien que bonita. La mayor parte de muchachas se desmayaban solo al mirarlo.

Sasuke parpadeó, su mente volviendo al presente. No, él no reclamaría a Hinata. La muchacha no tenía ninguna otra opción, más que permanecer entre su gente. Merecía un marido al que ella al menos pudiese soportar mirar.


	6. Chapter 6

******aviso: los personajes de naruto no me ****pertenecen son del grande ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Hinata nunca había estado más enojada o más asustada en su vida entera. Durante las tres horas anteriores, había sido atada a una cama mientras varias mujeres le arrancaron y depilaron hasta el último pelo púbico de su vagina. Después de esto, habían frotado aceite perfumado de menta por todas partes de su cuerpo desnudo — sus pechos, sus pezones, incluso sus genitales.

Se daba cuenta de porque hacían esto, por supuesto. La preparaban para aquel bloque de subasta de matrimonio.

Pensado en el hecho de subir a una plataforma tan desnuda como el día que nació no iba con ella en absoluto. No estaba exactamente avergonzada por sus curvas regordetas, pero no estaba precisamente orgullosa de ellas, tampoco. Afrontaría el ser vendida, forzada en matrimonio con algún hombre desconocido, y sin duda ser violada por él en seguida después de eso - pero aún así de todo lo que ella podía preocuparse era de estar desnuda y con grilletes en una plataforma.

Comenzaba a lamentar no haber caído por aquel precipicio con el resto del equipo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre entró en la recámara. Su verde, ardiente y fija mirada buscó el cuerpo desnudo de hinata y se demoró allí. "Es la hora," las informó en inglés mientras apartaba la mirada de hinata y miraba hacia una de las mujeres que le estaban poniendo aceite. "Ponle los grilletes, y luego enciérrala con las demás"

Las mujeres que saldrían a la venta hoy sumaban cinco. Una era una esquimal Inuit que había sido capturada en su casa, dos eran naturales de Nueva Suecia, una era una afroamericana, y luego estaba hinata: la mujer nacida en kanoha que había pasado de cabo del ejército a esclava sexual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Las mujeres desnudas estaban encerradas juntas en un hoyo de piedra grande con una tenue luz. Las dos quiénes eran naturales de este mundo raro parecían llenas de entusiasmo, pero las tres restantes parecían desesperadas y miserables.

hinata no era de las que se rendían tan fácilmente. Y profundamente en su interior, sabía que no lo haría. Pero sin tener una familiaridad con la disposición de la colonia, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Por el momento solo había una horrible resignación. Más tarde haría sus planes, esperaría su hora, y se fugaría.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"Susurró la cautiva afroamericana. Parecía tan asustada como hinata se sentía.

"hinata hyuga," contestó suavemente. Habían dado a las mujeres órdenes estrictas de no hablar entre ellas. "¿Y tú?"

"Saa Fuu."

"Encantada de conocerte."

"Lo mismo digo."

Hinata estudió a la mujer esquimal durante un momento, y luego a fuu. Podía ver por qué ambas habían sido cazadas — su belleza era exquisita. "¿Cómo te pillaron?" murmuró Hinata.

fuu suspiró. "En un barco de crucero. Me cogieron mientras el barco estaba atracado temporalmente. ¿Y a ti?"

Hinata le dijo sobre el accidente.

"Quiero escaparme," dijo Fuu de repente. "Vendrías co—"

La puerta superior se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo la conversación bruscamente.

¡Maldición! ¡Justo cuando había encontrado una aliada!

"Levantaos y subid los escalones," ordenó el subastador en un inglés malo. "Vuestros futuros amos se han reunido y esperan."

Hinata no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando; todavía parecía un sueño surrealista.

"¡Vamos!" ordenó el subastador. "Mover el culo y subir los escalones."

Las dos nativas de Nueva Suecia fueron presentadas para subasta primero- probablemente para mostrarles a las cautivas poco dispuestas como se esperaba que se comportaran cuando fuese su turno.

Como dóciles, sonrientes sumisas.

Docenas de hombres se habían apiñado en la arena para pujar por una novia. Las nativas no mostraron ninguna reacción negativa en absoluto a ser físicamente inspeccionadas por cualquier hombre que decidía tocarlas. Mantenían las cabezas agachadas recatadamente, suaves sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras los enormes vikingos pasaban las manos sobre sus pechos, sobre sus vaginas afeitadas, aceitadas- un hombre fue aún tan osado como para abrir los labios vaginales de la segunda chica y pasarle la lengua por el clítoris mientras otro hombre pellizcaba sus pezones. La mujer se retorció un poco y suspiró con fuerza.

Si el subastador creía que Hinata se comportaría de ese modo, lo tenía claro.

"¿Vomito ahora o más tarde?" Refunfuñó fuu por lo bajo.

Hinata resopló. "Espera y hazlo sobre quien te compre. Yo diría que se lo merecerá"

Las mujeres compartieron una sonrisa, luego retornaron su atención a lo que ocurría en la subasta.

Hinata podía sentir varios ojos que rondaban por donde ella, fuu, y la otra cautiva estaban de pie, y la vergüenza la inundó. Estaba desnuda, toda llena de aceite como una pavita de un puti-club barato, y con grilletes en los pies. La humillación no podía ser peor. Había sido prisionera de guerra durante tres semanas en Haití e incluso aquellos guardias no la habían tratado de ese modo.

La subasta continuó en lo que Hinata supuso era sueco, o algún antiguo equivalente, mientras que las dos nativas eran subastadas más allá. "¿Por qué casi nadie puja por ellas?"Susurró a fuu.

fuu frunció el ceño. "No puedo entender porque estos capullos prefieren novias cautivas a unas nativas"

"Potros salvajes", suspiró Hinata

"¿¡Eh!?"

"He visitado países donde los potros salvajes son más valiosos que domados. No están quebrados. Como arcilla sin moldear, mejor que un terrón ya convertido en un bote o un florero. Y eso es exactamente lo que somos para estos locos- potros salvajes"

"Les daré un potro bien salvaje," refunfuñó fuu. "Bastardos".

Después de que las dos nativas fueran finalmente vendidas y entregadas a sus respectivos maridos, el subastador comenzó a hablar en inglés. La muchacha esquimal llorando silenciosamente fue conducida hasta la plataforma. Cuanto más cerca estaba de la multitud de potenciales participantes más desesperada parecía. Dando patadas, gritos, dando zarpazos, y golpes, se necesitó a tres de los secuaces del subastador para someterla a la fuerza.

Echando fuego por las fosas nasales, hinataa miró hacia lo lejos, incapaz de observar. ¡Ninguna mujer debería ser tratada en esta manera! Si alguna vez se escapaba, se aseguraría de que las organizaciones de derechos humanos supieran sobre este cruel lugar — y lo haría con sumo placer.

El estómago de hinata se encogió y se retorció cuando fue el turno de fuu. Aunque sólo hubieran intercambiado unas frases, su conversación hizo diez veces más difícil el mirar que la subasta anterior. fuu fue una verdadera luchadora hasta el final. No había manera de dominarla. Lamentablemente, eso sólo pareció atraer aún más a los compradores.

Una cosa se podía decir en favor de fuu-nadie consiguió tomarse libertades con ella. Docenas de hombres pujaron por ella, aunque ni uno siquiera le había tocado ni un dedo del pie. Era con seguridad un potro salvaje.

hinata sólo esperaba y rezaba a cualquier santo que estuviese escuchando para que el alto, musculoso, yrubio vikingo que la compró apreciara aquella faceta del carácter de fuu y no tratara de moldearla en la visión de lo que él querría que fuera. El hombre no había hecho ningún intento de manosearla y acariciarla, y sus ojos eran amables. hinata esperaba que eso significara amabilidad en todos los aspectos.

Y entonces fue el turno de Hinata. El corazón le palpitó contra el pecho, pareciendo un pesado ladrillo. Cuando el subastador la empujó hacia la plataforma, no hizo ningún movimiento para dar patadas, gritar, o hacer algo aparte de permanecer allí con una mirada de te-voy-a-joder-vivo en la cara. Él pareció impresionado.

Bien.

Comenzaron a silbar. Pitidos y aclamaciones hicieron erupción mientras hinata era conducida al centro de la plataforma.


	7. Chapter 7

**moshi moshi que tal discúlpenme enserio por no actualizar e estado haciendo nuevos contenidos para otras historias y la verdad soy nueva en esto jejej me fluye muchas ideas jejej me imagino que a todos les pasa pero bueno aqui les dejo mis actualizaciones los quiero ,,,,**

******aviso: los personajes de naruto no me ****pertenecen son del grande ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Sosteniendo el pesado martillo por encima de su cabeza, Sasuke golpeó el metal con cada puñado de fuerza que podía reunir. Era el único modo de bloquear los sonidos de la subasta que estaba teniendo lugar en un nivel más abajo. Su yugular inflamada y los dientes estaban apretados por el esfuerzo.

Él no intervendría. Tuvo que seguir recordándose que a Hinata hyuga no le gustaría tener que mirarle la cara a una bestia enorme y fea durante el resto de sus días. Su gente había conseguido vivir sin la intrusión de Forasteros durante más de mil años por el simple hecho de que nadie sabía de su existencia. Hinata estaba anclada a Lokitown hasta que expirara su último aliento. Lo menos que podía hacer era permitirle que tuviera, al menos la ocasión, de una probabilidad de ser feliz.

Lanzando el martillo a un lado, Sasuke se limpió con un trapo el sudor que le goteaba cara abajo.

Apretaba la mandíbula cuando los sonidos de la subasta de matrimonio allá abajo alcanzaban sus oídos. ¡Sus hombres deberían estar aquí trabajando en vez de estar pujando por novias! Pero la anciana tsunade había animado a sus guerreros a asistir al acontecimiento y pujar por las cautivas, para que todas pudieran terminar en manos honestas. Sasuke les había permitido hacerlo, porque no podía soportar la idea de que Hinata terminara amarrada a un amo cruel. Cualquier postor bajo el régimen de madara era probablemente tan sádico como lo era su líder.

¿Pero podría soportar el verla casada uno de mis propios hombres?

Suspiro Sasuke.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo idiota que era, se puso por encima la túnica y caminó con paso solemne hacia la caja elevadora. No podía hacerle ningún daño el ver como iba la subasta.

La cara de Sasuke fue la primera que Hinata vio entre la gran muchedumbre de hombres. Estaba apoyado contra una pared de roca, los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Llevaba puesta hoy una túnica de cota de malla de oro, con el calzón de piel negra. La túnica era sin mangas, mostrando aquellos brazos enormes rodeados por brazaletes de oro en los bíceps. Su pelo negro como la noche fluía sólo por delante de sus hombros, una trenza al lado de cada sien estaba atada a su modo, su propia marca registrada, detrás de la cabeza.

Él era la razón por la que estaba siendo subastada para empezar. ¿Por qué había venido aquí? ¿Para recordarle que él había ganado? ¿Para lanzarle otra de sus sonrisas burlonas?

Cuanto más lo miraba, sin embargo, más se daba cuenta de que no era el caso. Sasuke no mantenía contacto ocular, así que no podía decir si él estaba mirando hacia ella o no. Sus ojos negros estaban tapados por la capucha, su expresión ilegible. No parecía inclinado a participar.

Por alguna loca razón, esto irritó a Hinata. ¿Pensó que ella era lo bastante buena para intercambiarla, pero no lo bastante buena para conservarla? Considerando todos los obstáculos entre ella y la libertad, parecía una tontería cabrearse por esto — pero lo estaba.

Por Odin, ella tenía una belleza impresionante.

La virilidad de Sasuke se puso dura dentro de sus calzones al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata. Quizás era incorrecto sentir lujuria por una muchacha que estaba siendo paseada desnuda y con grilletes, aunque él la había deseado mucho antes de este momento. Incluso antes de la noche en que la había despojado de la ropa y había bañado su cuerpo febril, suave.

La había querido para sí mismo desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

Tenía un cuerpo glorioso, redondo en todos los sitios correctos. Su piel era de una dulce perfección. Su pelo parecían una hermosa noche que caían en cascada por encima de su redondeado trasero. Contrastado con sus ojos perlados, atrevidos, la combinación era irresistible. Sus pechos eran apetitosamente grandes con rosados e hinchados pezones que estaban siempre tiesos. Y su coño afeitado…

Sasuke inspiró hondo y soltó el aire. Había querido meterse dentro de sus apretadas carnes desde que le dio el primer vistazo. Apostaba a que ella se acoplaría a su alrededor como un ajustado guante.

Parpadeó, interrumpiendo sus lujuriosas fantasías.

Era bien cierto que él envidiaría a quien quiera que fuese el dueño que la tomara por esposa.

Tienes el derecho, había susurrado tsunade, de tener un poco de felicidad propia en esta vida, sasuke. No hagas de cada momento uno donde cargas tú solo con todas las preocupaciones del mundo. Cuando te encuentres con los dioses en el Valhalla, ve a ellos habiendo disfrutado de una vida plena.

Las palabras de tsunade habían estado resonando en su corazón y en su cabeza desde la noche de ayer. Suspiró, inseguro sobre cual era el camino que debía tomar.

Más que su propia felicidad era lo que estaba en juego aquí. La de Hinata lo estaba también.

"¡Esta, magníficos guerreros, es Hinata!" el subastador lanzó un grito. Los rugidos de aprobación, gritos, bromas, y aclamaciones subieron como un fuego incontrolable.

La mirada perlada de hinata voló hasta sasuke. Él no se reía, ni animaba, o gritaba. Solo estaba ahí.

"Es una muchacha apasionada, una chica con espíritu. ¿Pueden recordar las historias que se cuentan sobre ella?"

Hinata miró a la risueña masa de gente con el ceño fruncido. Eso lo encontraron divertido, ella había presentado pelea antes de la captura, ¿no? ¡Eh!. Les daría algo de lo que reírse, seguro.

"Pueden acercarse a la plataforma según el rango. Mis señores, derecho a inspeccionar antes de la puja. ¡Procedan!"

Se hizo un silencio absoluto entre la muchedumbre cuando el primer jefe supremo caminó hasta la plataforma. Él era alto, completamente demacrado y delgado. Había joyas en cada uno de sus dedos, dándole un aspecto llamativo, algo femenino. Su pelo era largo y rubio, sus ojos verdes. Aquellos ojos no parecían amables.

Una sonrisa satisfecha curvaba sus labios. No se molestó en decir algo, sólo extendió la mano hacia los pechos de

Hinata. Aquí abajo en esta madriguera de conejos, las reglas decían que él tenía aquel derecho. Hinata nunca había sido de las que siguen las reglas.

Con un movimiento rápido como un relámpago, agarró al jefe supremo por la muñeca. "Tócame," dijo tranquilamente, "y la rompo."

La cara se le puso como la grana mientras las carcajadas resonaban por todas partes de la plaza. Un tick comenzó en su mandíbula y le subió hasta la mejilla. Se le volvieron los ojos más siniestros si esto era posible. "Suéltame, muchacha," dijo, "o lo lamentarás."

Hinata le sostuvo la frágil muñeca durante un momento más y la apretó, la mirada fija en la de él. Cuando creyó que se había anotado el tanto, lo liberó.

Inmediatamente, el idiota intentó agarrarle el pecho otra vez.

Fiel a su palabra, Hinata le agarró la muñeca con su mano derecha. Sin apartar la vista de la mirada sorprendida de él, alzó la palma izquierda en un movimiento de kárate y golpeó.

La muñeca se rompió como un hueso de pollo. Él lanzó un grito de dolor, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

Y se desató todo un infierno.

"¡Someten a la perra!"

Dos de los guardias del subastador respondieron al grito de su capataz.

Cuando Hinata había roto la muñeca del sádico de orochimaru, la admiración y el placer habían brillado en los ojos de Sasuke. Ahora se tensó cuando vio a los dos secuaces acercarse a ella.

Tenía grilletes en los pies. ¿Qué podía la pequeñita, indefensa muchacha hacer? Las guardias eran grandes y fornidos, era una partida injusta. Enfurecido, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la plataforma.

Con un movimiento tan rápido que pareció inhumano, Hinata hizo el pino, sus palmas contra el suelo sucio de la plataforma, y las piernas haciendo un movimiento de tijera. Con un sonido "¡Jiá!" gutural, descruzó las piernas con la suficiente fuerza bruta como para romperse ambos tobillos.

En cambio, fueron los grilletes los que se rompieron.

Un silencio total inundó la plaza. "Hijo santo de Odin." Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto, sin parpadear.

El primer guardia rugió cuando cargó contra ella.

Hinata respondió con un salto en el aire que fue lo bastante alto para hacer que la multitud diera un grito ahogado. Giró en el aire y le dio una patada en la cara al guardia, con seis golpes uno tras otro que lo tumbaron de espaldas. Cuando lentamente se recobró y se puso de rodillas, ella le dio una patada otra vez, esta vez en todos los morros, rompiéndole la nariz.

Cogiendo ventaja del impacto creado en la multitud, saltó de la plataforma y corrió — pero su victoria fue efímera. Donde uno o dos hombres no pudieron someterla, diez pudieron. Y esos más o menos se necesitaron para hacerlo.

Mientras sasuke se aproximaba empujado a la muchedumbre para acercarse a ella, los ojos de hinata se encontraron los suyos— salvajes, desesperados, y suplicantes. Casi se le rompe el corazón. No había nada débil en esta mujer.

Cuando los guardias y algunos de los hombres de madara la bajaron al suelo, sasuke bruscamente empujó a unos y otros para finalmente alcanzar a Ronda. La tenían boca-abajo, las muñecas y pies atados detrás de su espalda. Un hombre se rió e intentó acariciarle las nalgas, y sasuke explotó de rabia.

Rugiendo, apartó a los jefes supremos de confianza de madara del lado de hinata. Los otros hombres inmediatamente retrocedieron. Todos los ojos se volvieron a mirarlo aturdidos.

"¡El derecho del Cazador!" Bramó sasuke, su postura letal desafiaba a cualquier hombre a osar acercarse a él. La vena de su cuello se hinchó. "¡La reclamo para mí mismo! ¿Se atreve aquí algún guerrero a desafiarme?"

El silencio siguió el eco de su voz propagándose entre las paredes de la plaza. La mirada enojada de sasuke buscó la de orochimaru quien tuvo bastante sentido común de mirar hacia otro lado. Menos mal, porque la furia de sasuke era lo bastante poderosa como para matar a cualquier hombre que lo provocara.

Con los ojos que se había estrechado en rajas negras amenazadoras, Sasuke enfocó su atención en los hombres cerca de hinata que estaban sentados mirándolo embobados.

"Lämna min fru i fred," dijo despacio.

Los hombres se dispersaron. No perdieron ni un minuto, sasuke se arrodilló y comenzó a desatar los nudos que mantenían a hinata dolorosamente atada.

"¿Qué les has dicho?", susurró hinataa, sus grandes ojos perlados asustados.

"Les dije," dijo sasuke mientras seguía deshaciendo los nudos, "que se apartaran de mi esposa".

Hinata Hyuga estaba casada.

Ella no había dicho las palabras de compromiso, ninguna promesa de amor y lealtad, aún así, según las leyes de Nueva Suecia era ahora la esposa legal del Lord Sasuke Uchiha. Así de fácil. Estaba tan aturdida que no dijo una palabra mientras él le ponía su túnica por la cabeza para cubrirle el cuerpo.

Después siguió silenciosa y sin protestar cuando Sasuke la cogió de la mano y la condujo fuera de la plaza.

blacklady hyuuga , kuragari uchiha gracias po leer mi fic soy gran admiradora de ustedes y voy a tratar de agregarle de mis propias palabras a la historia me encantan sus historias las quiero bye...


	8. Chapter 8

******aviso: los personajes de naruto no me ****pertenecen son del grande ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Una semana más tarde

Hinata estaba tumbada en la cama más rato del que tenía por costumbre antes de levantarse y empezar el día. Muchas cosas rondaban por su mente, tantas preguntas, que no encontraba la energía de salir de entre las pieles.

Hacía una semana que era la esposa de sasuke. ¡Su esposa! Más espantoso todavía era que apenas lo había visto desde la noche de la subasta. Había hecho pocos intentos de, incluso, hablar con ella, mucho menos de tocarla.

La noche de la subasta todavía parecía una pesadilla. Recordaba que su captor-convertido-en-salvador le puso su túnica sobre la cabeza y se la llevó de la plaza. Recordaba no haber dicho ni palabra mientras habían entrado en la caja elevadora y habían bajado trece niveles donde se encontraba su, sorprendentemente próspera, casa. Aunque parecía pequeña desde fuera, era magnífica en el interior. Con todas las almohadas de seda y camas del estilo de un harén, recordaba la casa de un sultán medieval. La mayor parte de los cuartos hasta tenían varias claraboyas, permitiendo al sol proporcionar varias horas de luz al día. Esto seguramente explicaba el cuerpo semi bronceado de sasuke y como la gente permanecía saludable a pesar de vivir bajo tierra.

Hinata había esperado que sasuke la violara, ya que tsunade la había advertido que los guerreros consumaban los matrimonios la noche que se casaban. Esto no había pasado. De hecho, él había sido sorprendentemente suave y comprensivo cuando le mostró lo que él llamó "nuestra vivienda." Le explicó que era libre de ir por las habitaciones y de hacer uso de ellas, pero le pidió no dejara la casa sin su escolta porque no sería seguro de no hacerlo así.

La fuga, le había dicho, era imposible. Los guardias armados se alineaban en cada posible salida de Nueva Suecia, y ahora, ya que ella había tropezado con su mundo por casualidad, también estaban situados en el nivel superior de la montaña.

Después de aquella tranquila charla, la había escoltado a este dormitorio y le había dicho que era suyo, y le dio las buenas noches. Había sido la vez que más le había hablado a lo largo de toda una semana. De hecho, había sido la vez que más lo había visto en toda la semana. Él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo lejos de la vivienda, mientras hinata se quedaba en su dormitorio, lamentando la pérdida de la libertad que ella creyó tener una vez.

Hinata suspiró. Ahora se sentía aburrida y sola. A parte de las dos criadas que la engatusaban para que comiera varias veces al día y quienes habían conseguido que entrara ayer, por fin, en el estanque bañador de la vivienda donde podían refregarla entera, mantenerle el pubis afeitado, y frotarle aceite de menta en la piel, ella realmente no tenía ningún contacto con nadie.

Aquel baño había sido más embarazoso que relajante. Bañarse con dos criadas desnudas era algo que nunca había hecho antes.

Además de la criada uno y la criada dos, ambas no decían ni una en inglés, no había nadie con quien hablar. No podría aguantar mucho más este aislamiento, tampoco podía permanecer mucho más lamentándose por lo que nunca volvería a ser.

Hinata era realista. El sentido común le dictaba que estos moradores subterráneos nunca habían sido descubiertos en más de mil años porque guardaban su territorio con puño de hierro. Lo que no auguraba nada bueno de cara a una fuga. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Esto dejaba dos opciones: tratar de escaparse a cada instante y deprimirse cada vez más, si no moría en el intento, por la falta de éxito, o intentar forjarse una vida aquí abajo que tuviera algún sentido para ella. Le había llevado una semana entera llegar a esta conclusión, pero estaba finalmente donde tenía que estar, mentalmente hablando.

Por ese lado, se alegraba de que sasuke la hubiese dejado sola los pasados siete días. Eso le había dado tiempo para llorar por la libertad que había perdido, había aceptado la situación tal cual era, y había tomado una profunda decisión. Hinata había decidido que quería conseguir algún tipo de felicidad, incluso si el precio de eso era el hecho de tener que pasar el resto de su vida en Lokitown.

¿Pero y sasuke? ¿Qué había abandonado por salvarla? Por primera vez, hinata se encontró dándole vueltas a los problemas de él en lugar de a los suyos.

¿Tenía él un amor con el que habría querido casarse, pero se había casado con hinata por algún sentido del deber, por protegerla? ¿Habría roto con alguien especial? ¿Por qué la había reclamado para sí mismo?

Podía ver fácilmente a un montón de mujeres enamoradas de sasuke. No era sólo políticamente poderoso en este mundo subterráneo, también era hermoso como el pecado. Con el cuerpo de un guerrero bien dotado y la cara rudamente masculina de un dios vengador, ninguna mujer del mundo de hinata evitaría caer a sus pies.

Tantas preguntas. Tan pocas respuestas.

hinata apartó las pesadas pieles de su cuerpo. Tomó aliento profundamente, un catártico suspiro, y decidió que ya era hora de retomar su vida.

Sasuke estudiaba su diario de navegación, pero su mente se distraía. Tenía que concentrarse muy duramente sobre cuántas botellas de aceites estaban listas para intercambiar en Nueva Noruega, aún así sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a su esposa.

Se preguntaba si ella saldría alguna vez del dormitorio de invitados—su dormitorio ahora-y al menos intentaría tener paz entre ellos. sasuke la había dejado sola durante la pasada semana aún cuando hubiese querido hacer todo menos eso. Conversar con ella, comer con ella, hacer el amor con ella. Todo menos dejarla en paz.

De todos modos, reconocía que ella necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas. Podía imaginarse muy bien la gran cantidad de emociones que él experimentaría si estuviera en su lugar. Sería cuanto menos muy difícil y quizás imposible de aceptar que nunca vería otra vez todo lo que le era familiar.

Suspiró, esperando que ese no fuese el caso de hinata. Les rezaba a los dioses más a menudo que de costumbre, concentrándose en su esposa. Rezos pidiendo paz entre ellos. Y quizás, si tuviese suerte, incluso algo de amor.

Cuando naruto entró hablando en voz alta, sasuke levantó la mirada. El anciano guerrero, estaba que echaba humo e iba acompañado por su sobrino sai, de treinta y tres años, quien también estaba furioso.

"No vas a creer esto, milord," escupió naruto.

"Es un degenerado," intervino sai.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. "¿madarai? ¿Uno de su régimen?" Frunció el ceño. "Y hablar en inglés. madara y sus estúpido imbéciles nunca lo aprendieron."

La cara de naruto estaba roja como una remolacha por lo furioso que estaba. Estaba tan indignado que le llevó un momento el poder hablar. Sin embargo, cambió la conversación a la lengua de los Forasteros. "madara esta presionando a mi madre, kushina, para llevarla al bloque de subasta."

Sasuke se tensó. "Eso es imposible. Ella—"

"Es la verdad, milord," dijo sai amargamente. "Los soldados de madara vinieron a la vivienda de mi madre la víspera pasada. Le dieron una quincena para decir adiós a su vieja vida y prepararse para la nueva."

"Pero ella es viuda," dijo sasuke, aturdido. "Y una viuda más allá de años de maternidad, si vamos a eso."

"orochimaru la desea fervientemente,"lo informó naruto . "El pequeño y sádico bastardo siempre quiere algo. Y lo que orochimaru quiere, madara se lo da."

sasuke se levantó. Desde que existía el Mundo Subterráneo, las viudas de todos los clanes: Nueva Suecia, Nueva Noruega, y Nueva Dinamarca-habían disfrutado de un estatus protegido, sagrado. Estaba en su mano decidir si querían volver a casarse o incluso coquetear con otro guerrero, una vez que sus maridos dejaban este reino para unirse a dioses y diosas en el Valhalla.

"La hora para tomar Nueva Suecia es ya," dijo sasuke quedadamente, pero con fuerza. La fecha convenida para dar el golpe estaba aún a un mes de distancia, pero la toma de poder no podía esperar. "Ya la opinión pública se inclina de nuestro lado. ¡Cuándo se corra la voz sobre esto por todas partes de la colonia, el caos podría muy bien reinar!"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Esto no es solo por lo de mi madre, milord. Es por la estabilidad y la decencia de nuestro estilo de vida al completo. Todas las familias temerán que su matriarca les sea arrebatada." Las fosas nasales de sai echaban fuego. "Si está listo para liderarnos, entonces estoy listo para luchar."

Los dos guerreros lo miraron fijamente y sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Para salvar a la madre de sai de las viles manos de orochimaru, el momento para derrocar el régimen de madara se adelantaba al menos catorce días. Había que preparar muchas cosas.

"Mantener el control aquí mientras yo viajo a Nueva Noruega con algunos de mis hombres para conseguir más armas con el intercambio. ¿Podéis hacer eso?" sasuke esperó a que tío y sobrino asintieran con la cabeza antes de proseguir. "Visitar a los tres Mayores que sabemos que eran leales al difunto padre de madara y están de acuerdo con el próximo golpe. Agruparlos y decirles secretamente lo que pasa con Froda. Decirles que no lo comenten con nadie en Lokitown todavía."

Lord Uchiha continuó dando instrucciones. "Decirles que preparen a sus nobles — todos ellos de entre nuestros cinco clanes. Lokitown está situado en el medio de Nueva Suecia, con lo que sitiarlo desde fuera así como desde dentro es crucial."

"Es también importante que no les lleguen noticias del golpe a Nueva Noruega o Nueva Dinamarca," añadió naruto. "Aprovecharían la oportunidad de sitiar Nueva Suecia mientras es vulnerable."

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. "Aparte de mi primera orden, no les diré ni siquiera a mis hombres el por qué de la urgencia de este viaje."

"Ganará, milord," murmuró sai . "Y, por fin, será nuestro rey."

"El equilibrio de poder se ha estado incrementando a tu favor en los últimos meses en gran número. Apoyo totalmente tu decisión de que este es el momento," afirmó naruto. "Por ese motivo te prometo mi vida y mi lealtad a ti y a tu casa."

"Lo mismo hago yo." sai inclinó la cabeza.

Sasuke había esperado muchas lunas para oír aquellas palabras de los labios de naruto. El guerrero, de más edad, era sabio y con experiencia. Sabía que el momento para el golpe era el correcto cuando por fin naruto le había dado su juramento.

"Lo agradezco." Parpadeando, sasuke se aclaró la garganta. "Y ahora debo pediros que me dejéis, para que pueda poner en marcha el viaje a Nueva Noruega con toda celeridad."

naruto le palmeó la espalda. "¿A quién llevarás contigo, sasuke?"

"Me gustaría ir."

Los hombres se paralizaron. Todas las miradas volaron hacia la entrada de la guarida.

¿Hinata?

El corazón de Sasuke había dejado de latir con el mero sonido de su voz. Mirándola de arriba abajo, vestida con una túnica de seda casi transparente, al estilo de sus mujeres, nada más, amenazaba el corazón con salírsele del pecho.

Estaba absolutamente impresionante con una túnica azul que partía de la línea del escote y la cubría hasta los tobillos. La cuerda dorada que se entrecruzaba en sus caderas impedía que le cayera hasta los dedos de los pies. La goma elástica que rodeaba la parte superior impedía a sus pechos derramarse fuera del ajustado vestido sin mangas. Sus pezones tiesos empujaban contra la fina tela de la túnica.

SASUKE se quedó sin aliento. El vestido no ofrecía ninguna protección a su lujuria, y tenía una tremenda y dolorosa erección para demostrarlo.

"Soy una estratega excelente."

Sasuke se forzó a apartar la mirada de su cuerpo y mirarla a la cara. No es que esto ayudara mucho. Sus rasgos eran tan sorprendentemente exóticos en su belleza que él continuaba empalmado de todos modos. "¿Perdón?"Dijo, saliendo de la fantasía que implicaba montarla durante aproximadamente veinticuatro horas completas.

"Arriba, sobre la tierra, eso era parte de lo que yo estuve haciendo durante los periodos de guerra -estrategia. Decidía cuantas tropas irían y donde y asignaba los fondos necesarios para que se llevara a cabo."

Ella había sido un guerrero en su mundo. En medio de su lujuria, tal conocimiento había sido temporalmente olvidado. "Ya veo."

Hinata suspiró. "Puedo cuidar de mí misma, si es eso lo que te preocupa."

De eso sasuke no tenía ninguna duda. Nunca antes había visto romper a una mujer - o un hombre, aquellos grilletes fabricados con hierro con solo cruzar y descruzar las piernas. ¿Y el salto en el aire con la serie de patadas? Cualquier atacante potencial se desmayaría. La verdad, sasuke era el único guerrero que él supiera con una esposa tan temible. Resultaba raro, pero de un modo agradable que lo llenó del orgullo. "No es eso tanto como que, estoy seguro de que no te gustaría poner ni un pie en Nueva Noruega.

naruto se rió entre dientes. "Quizás deberías dejarla ir, milord. Lo más probable, Nueva Suecia le parecerá un paraíso en comparación."

"¿Qué quiere decir?"Preguntó hinata, dándole un vistazo al guerrero más viejo.

"Digamos solamente," intervino sai, ganándose su atención, "que la clase de vida de las muchachas de Nueva Noruega se considera bárbaro por nuestra gente."

Los ojos de hinata se abrieron de par en par. No podía imaginar un lugar que tratara a las mujeres con todavía menos respeto que éste. De hecho la habían vestido como una gatita sexual, no tenía derechos legales, se suponía que debía llamar a su marido "señor", y las criadas la ponían verde en cada comida por no dormir con su señor y atender sus necesidades viriles. No hablaban inglés, pero no tenía ningún problema en traducir las airadas conversaciones porque no paraban de señalar hacia el dormitorio de sasuke y sacudir las cabezas mirándola a ella.

"¿Peor que este lugar?" hinata sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué les hacen? ¿Les ponen manzanas sobre las cabezas y las utilizan de diana para practicar con un arco y flecha?"

Aquello hizo que los tres hombres rieran. El corazón de hinata paró de latir. Nunca había visto a sasuke sonreír de verdad antes, y eso le sentaba bien….mucho mejor que bien. Hasta se le insinuaba un hoyuelo.

"Tan malo como eso no," dijo sasuke, con los ojos brillantes.

"Entonces puedo con ello."

"No creo que sea una buena idea." La sonrisa de sasuke se disolvió. "Los canales Subterráneos son a menudo traidores. Y cuando lleguemos a Nueva Noruega, se esperará de ti que te vistas como hacen sus mujeres. Y—"

hinata levantó una mano. "No soy la clase de mujer que puede holgazanear todo el día y coser, ¿vale?" Y de todos modos dudaba de que pudieran vestir mucho peor que con el conjunto que llevaba ella ahora. Parecía la Reina de las Guarras. "Si quieres que mejore nuestra relación, entonces tienes que respetar eso."

El corazón de sasuke palpitó en su pecho. Ella insinuaba una tregua. Puede que incluso más.

"Realmente me gusta ir, Sasuke. Por favor."

Él suspiró, luego dijo, "Haz que los criados te preparen una bolsa de ropa." Verdaderamente tendría que parar de comportarse como un mariquita enamorado siempre que ella estaba cerca. Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a alejarse. "Nos marchamos en menos de una hora."


	9. Chapter 9

******aviso: los personajes de naruto no me ****pertenecen son del grande ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Fiel a su palabra, se marcharon antes de una hora. Y hinata pudo ver más cosas del reino subterráneo.

El bote en el que embarcaron parecía una obra clásica de vikingo directamente llegada de la antigüedad, pero en una escala más pequeña. Sasuke le había dicho que se disponían a viajar por un canal subterráneo artificial que era sólo lo bastante grande para que pasaran a la vez dos barcos simultáneamente.

La cubierta inferior albergaba dos dormitorios, una sencilla cocina, y un área común. La cubierta superior presentaba seis remos fijos que los guerreros maniobraban - tres en cada lado — y dos filas de sillas en el centro.

sasuke puso una capa alrededor de los hombros de hinata. "El aire es frío allá abajo, así que te aconsejo que no te la quites."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, poniéndosele ya la carne de gallina. "Sí, lo noto"

Él sonrió, luego le ayudó a llegar a su asiento a bordo del bote.

Seis imponentes guerreros vikingos, cada uno vistiendo un traje negro con capucha, estaban ya posicionados en los remos. Le recordaban a la fábula del barquero del río Estigia. "¿El aceite embotellado ya está cargado?"Preguntó en voz baja, instalándose al lado de sasuke.

"Sí. Mis hombres se mueven rápido."

"¡Guau!. Seguro que tú no. Qui-quiero decir… "Los ojos de par en par. ¡hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de decir! Las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de pensarlas; sólo esperó que él no hubiera agarrado el doble sentido.

"Tenía el barco listo en menos de una hora. ¿Por qué me llamas lento?"

Ella frunció el ceño. NO había cogido el doble sentido. No sabía si sentirse frustrada o aliviada.

"Bromeaba. ¿Dónde aprendiste inglés?"¡Obviamente tus profesores descuidaron el enseñarte el delicado arte de leer entre líneas!

De acuerdo, sorbió por la nariz, así que estaba frustrada. Les echó la culpa a sus hormonas furiosas con ella por no haber tenido sexo desde que habían estado de moda la barra de labios rosa brillante y la sombra de ojos azul chillón.

Y para rematar sasuke había estado mirándola sin pestañear en su guarida.

"La mayor parte de hombres de la clase trabajadora saben hablarlo. Un modo de escaquearse de los jefes supremos, supongo." Se encogió de hombros. "Mi inglés es simplemente diferente del tuyo. Cada gente posee su propio dialecto."

"¿Cómo lo aprendiste tú, si es una segunda lengua para los trabajadores? Pensé que eras un jefe noble."

Hinata podría haber jurado que lo sintió ponerse tenso a su lado.

"No nací dentro de la clase noble," dijo sasuke suavemente. "Fui el segundo hijo de un quinto hijo. Es un cuento largo, complicado, y aburrido. Baste decir que crecí entre los trabajadores."

"¿Te trabajaste tu camino hacia arriba en rango en vez de heredarlo?"

Otra vez, tenso. "Sí".

hinata sonrió cuando se encontró con su fija mirada. "Eso es muy guay."

"¿Guay?"

"Sí, guay. Ya sabes-umm…una especie de mezcla de admirable y deseable."

Silencio. Su mirada estaba fija sin pestañear, otra vez, mientras se miraban intensamente, "Creo que tú también eres guay," murmuró.

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Tuvo que sonreír. El modo en que él lo había dicho fue demasiado dulce. Sus ojos centelleaban mientras ella le mantenía la mirada. Alcanzando su cara, le metió un bucle detrás de una de sus orejas. "Gracias," susurró en respuesta.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio cuando el barco salió. Diez hombres que estaban de pie en el muelle lo empujaron desde atrás. Tras unos segundos de chapotear, el bote se acercó a una rampa. Los remeros comenzaron a remar, dirigiéndose hacia un túnel oscuro.

"¡Agarraos!" gritó uno de los hombres. "¡Allá vamos!"

Hinata gritó de la impresión cuando el bote se deslizó hacia abajo tan rápido como cualquier atracción en un parque de atracciones. Por instinto se cogió a la mano de sasuke para estabilizarse. Riéndose, miró a su marido.

"¿Esto es guay?"Sonrió él.

"¡Sí! ¡Pero de un modo diferente!"

El bote navegó cuesta abajo durante treinta segundos más antes de que el canal se nivelara y se ensanchara. Los remeros volvieron entonces a remar y encauzar la embarcación hacia su destino.

Una hora más tarde, hinata bostezaba. Dos horas más tarde y ella apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos. "¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" le preguntó a sasuke.

"Otras diez horas más o menos."

"¿Diez horas? ¡Qué asco! No tenía ni idea de que el Mundo Subterráneo era tan enorme."

La miró a la cara. "¿Por qué no vas abajo y descansas un rato? No habrá mucho que ver más allá de túneles durante otras siete horas más o menos."

Silencio.

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó hinata finalmente, con voz suave. "¿No necesitas descansar también?"

Si no pillaba esta vez el doble sentido, tendría que escribir un libro llamado Leer Entre Líneas 101.

"No estoy demasiado cansado."

¡Qué alguien me consiga una máquina de escribir!

"sasuke,"suspiró hinata. Se pasó una mano por sus negro y liso cabello. "La verdad es que no quiero estar sola allí abajo."

Otra vez, silencio.

"¿Quizás sería, uh, guay…si me tumbo a tu lado?"

"Muy guay." Ella sonrió.

La cubierta inferior estaba iluminada por bombillas colocadas en unas lámparas de pared — algo que ella ya había notado también en su vivienda. "Veo que habéis descubierto a Thomas Edison en Nueva Suecia."

"¿Thomas Edison?"Preguntó sasuke mientras la conducía a su dormitorio.

"Sí."hinata señaló una de las luces cuando pasaron por el lado. "El tipo que inventó las bombillas en el año 1879."

sasuke resopló. "Nuestra gente ha tenido las bombillas que dices tú desde 1622. Fueron inventadas por Milo Torgysson."

"¿En serio?"

Él lo reconoció con un gruñido. "Sí".

El dormitorio resultó ser bastante pequeño y espartano. Claro que, no había necesidad de muchas tonterías en el bote. Los guerreros no navegaban durante meses por los océanos, sólo un par de días aquí y allá por los canales subterráneos.

Respirando hondo, hinata se quitó la capa e intentó calmarse. Había estado una semana entera pensando y repensándose las cosas, cambiando de opinión una y otra vez, hasta que decidió por fin en como sería su vida de aquí en adelante. Una vez que había tomado una decisión, no la iba a cambiar. Así es como era ella y como sería siempre: obstinada y cabezota hasta el final.

Quería forjarse una vida que valiera la pena, una vida feliz. No quería obsesionarse y malgastar tiempo pensando en lo que podría haber sido. Sabía que sasuke nunca la dejaría irse — no podía. Y tampoco era como si su vida hubiese sido todo alegrías antes de su captura. Había querido un poco de excitación en su vida, y lo había conseguido. A carretadas. Independientemente de las circunstancias que la habían llevado al matrimonio, era hora de aceptar que, realmente, estaba casada.

"Bueeeeeno,"dijo hinata , las mejillas un poco sonrosadas mientras permanecía de pie a un lado de la cama, y su marido en el otro. "¿Qué se pone tu gente cuando van a dormir?"

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil. "Nada".

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Finalmente parecía que iban a llegar a algo. Nunca había tratado de seducir a un hombre antes; por lo general era al revés. El papel de seductora era difícil. Nunca podías estar totalmente segura de si la otra parte te deseaba o te iba a rechazar.

"Pero lo comprenderé si deseas dormir con tu túnica. Hace frío aquí abajo."

hinata suspiró. ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? O no la deseaba o le estaba dejando a ella marcar el paso. Lamentablemente, había sólo un modo de averiguar la respuesta.

Quitándose las sandalias y desatándose la cuerda dorada de la cintura, hinata mantuvo la vista baja, mirando el suelo. "¿En tu mundo," susurró, levantando la túnica sobre su cabeza y quitándosela, "cómo es una mujer hermosa?" Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en su vida, allí de pie totalmente desnuda delante de un hombre, los ojos preocupados aunque valerosos, y prácticamente preguntándole si le gustaba lo que veía o no.

"Como tú," dijo él con la voz espesa. Levantó su intensa mirada hacia ella. "Al menos aspiran a ser así. Nunca he visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tú."

Sus ojos nebgros estaban velados mientras observaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Su intensa mirada se demoró en su vagina afeitada antes de vagar hasta sus pechos. "Y nunca he visto pezones que estén tan tiesos."

Su corazón latió con fuerza. "¿Fue por eso que me escogiste?" murmuró, la humedad entre sus muslos aumentando por momentos.

Subió la mirada hasta su cara. "No".

Ella parpadeó. "¿Entonces por qué?"

"Porque", dijo sasuke suavemente, "estás llena de fuego y vida. No soportaría el ver a uno de aquellos hombres quebrarte y extinguir todo lo que eres."

hinata le miró detenidamente la cara, lo memorizó. "Esa es la cosa más hermosa que alguien me ha dicho alguna vez." Dijo casi sin aliento. Cosa bastante inusual, notó el principio de unas lágrimas en los ojos. Rápidamente parpadeó evitándolas. "Gracias."

Él estuvo en silencio durante un momento, luego comenzó a desnudarse. Se quitó primero la túnica, después las botas, y finalmente sus calzas. La respiración de hinata se hizo pesada mientras lo miraba desnudar aquel duro y maravillosos cuerpo de guerrero ante sus ojos. Para cuando su larga, gruesa erección saltó libre de las calzas, el deseo ya se había enroscado fuertemente en su vientre.

"Los hombres de tu mundo... ¿Qué es hermoso allá arriba?"

Le llevó un momento el responder; estaba demasiado ocupada mirándolo. "Les gustaría parecerse a ti," dijo con sinceridad, su intensa mirada pasando de aquella enorme erección a su cara, "pero pocos logran conseguirlo."

Se sonrojó un poco. En un jefe militar gigantesco como sasuke, el efecto era de una manera extraña encantador. "Mientes," refunfuñó.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¡Por Dios! "No miento." Arrugó la frente. ¿"Quién es un hombre hermoso aquí abajo?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "orochimaru. El hombre cuya muñeca rompiste."

"¡Arggg! Es pálido y flaco y parece más bien una mujer que un hombre. De donde vengo, a las mujeres les gustan los hombres grandes, fuertes y sexys. Como tú."

"¿Crees que soy sexy?"Preguntó con voz ronca.

hinata se mojó los labios cuando sus miradas se encontraron. En su mundo, ella era considerada del montón. Aquí abajo, era hermosa. En su mundo, él era considerado del montón. Allá arriba, él sería hermoso. Venían a ser como dos gotas de agua. "Mucho", susurró.

"¿Es por eso que me escogiste? ¿Por lo qué tus ojos me buscaron en la subasta?"

"Sí".

sasuke sonrió. Dios, él tenía una gran sonrisa. "Puedo vivir con eso."

Su sonrisa se apagó, y dijo muy seria, "Pero esa no fue la única razón."

"¿Y la otra?"

"Sabía que tú nunca dejarías que nadie me haga daño."

Silencio.

"Si te metes en esa cama," dijo sasuke con voz espesa, los ojos intensos, "no hay vuelta atrás. Si algo tengo es mucha fuerza de voluntad."

hinata se zambulló en la cama. Sasuke giró la cabeza y se rió. Ella le dirigió una luminosa sonrisa, luego abrió las piernas de par en par. Su sonrisa se disolvió, sustituida por una respiración pesada y gotas brillando en la punta de su hinchada verga.

Dios, él era magnífico. Un cuerpo de infarto. Cruda belleza masculina. Todo un macho primitivo y letal.

Nunca en su vida entera había deseado a un hombre con la pasión con la que deseaba a sasuke.

La respiración de sasuke se agitó mientras observaba como su magnífica esposa estaba toda abierta ante él, abriendo sus labios inferiores depilados y masajeándose el clítoris. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas con un gemido mientras sus inflamados pezones se empitonaban.

La había deseado desde el primer momento en que le había puesto los ojos encima. Contener su deseo había sido cada vez más y más difícil por momentos. Cada segundo una nueva fantasía de lo que le gustaría hacerle a hinata se había abierto camino en su mente. Agradecía a los dioses que ya no tenía que reprimir su apetito.

Sasuke se zambulló entre las piernas de su esposa, le quitó las manos de su húmeda y olorosamente almizcleña carne, y las sustituyó por su boca hambrienta. Ella jadeó, sus caderas por instinto se levantaron, sus dedos atraparon su pelo mientras él le daba fuertes y largos chupetones a su deliciosa vagina.

"Oh, Dios," gimió hinata, enroscando sus piernas alrededor del cuello de él. Sus dientes mordisqueándola, ella utilizó sus manos para presionarle la cara tan cerca de su vagina como era humanamente posible. "Oh, sí," estaba descontrolada, sus caderas ondulándose adelante y atrás. "Cómetelo, sasuke. ¡Oh, Dios oh, sí! - cómeme."

sasuke chupó con más fuerza. Ella gimió, la parte inferior de su cuerpo temblando preparada para correrse.

Él chupó más fuerte. Y más fuerte y más fuerte y más fuerte.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, si! ¡Ohhhhh, Diooossssss!"

Se corrió con un fuerte grito, convulsionada con el violento orgasmo.

Él gruñó en lo profundo de su garganta. Ella sabía tan bien. Ella sabía a...suya.

"Oh, sasuke," murmuró hinata cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad."Mmmm".

Le dio una última y fuerte succión, luego la soltó. Cuando levantó cara de entre sus muslos, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, y una soñadora sonrisa en la cara.

También se fijó en aquellos tiesos y rosados pezones, los que había estado muriéndose por probar.

Colocándose íntimamente entre sus piernas, sasuke amasó ambos pechos con sus ásperas manos de guerrero. Apretó sus enormes pechos juntos, uno contra otro, tanto como pudo, entonces los devoró.

Chupó y lamió sus tiesos pezones, uno y después el otro, y vuelta a empezar. Hinata gimió, levantando el culo de modo que su vagina se apretara contra el duro estómago de él. Lo quería dentro de ella, pero él se tomaba su tiempo chupándole los pezones del modo con el que había fantaseado a menudo que se los chupaba mientras se tocaba su enorme polla, haciéndose una paja imaginando que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

"sasuke," gimió con voz suplicante, su cuerpo retorciéndose debajo de él, "por favor fóllame. Te lo ruego."

Él liberó uno de sus pezones con un sonido "pop", y levantó la cabeza de entre sus pechos. Agarrando su gruesa erección por la raíz, empujó su hinchada punta contra su raja. "¿Es esto lo qué quieres?"Murmuró, los ojos semicerrados.

"Sí," jadeó.

Con que frecuencia había soñado verla tumbada bajo él, rogándole que la follara. Fuerte, luchadora, magnífica, y decidida — todo lo que había deseado alguna vez, todo lo que nunca había creído llegar a tener.

Ahora él la tenía. Y nunca la dejaría ir.

"Dime," susurró, su intensa mirada nublada de pasión. Empujó la cabeza de su polla un poco más adentro de su apretado, ardiente coño. "Dime cuantísimo me deseas."

"Muchisimo," Scream. "¡Sasuke, por favor!"

hinata creí que se volvería loca si él no la empalaba ahora mismo. El pensamiento de invertir sus posiciones y tomar lo que quería pasó por su mente, pero él la sobrepasaba en peso en un centenar de libras lo menos. Este hombre tenía 250 libras de puro músculo.

"Damel," siseo. "Por favooooor".

"Admite que eres mía." Su mandíbula apretada. "Júrame que nunca yacerás con otro."

"Lo juro. ¡Soy tuya! sasuke… necesito qu—"

sasuke jadeó cuando él la penetró con una larga estocada. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco con la invasión, hacía demasiado tiempo que ella no había tenido sexo. Y nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre tan grande como sasuke.

"Te siento tan bien," dijo él con voz ronca, sus párpados imposiblemente más pesados. "Adoro lo apretada y húmeda que es mi esposa."

A ella le encantó el modo en que él enfatizó MI. Debía de ser alguna necesidad primitiva de protección que había sido impresa por primitivos antecesores, aún cuando ella pudiese cuidar de sí misma perfectamente.

sasuke comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de ella, golpes largos, posesivos que la hicieron gemir. "Y yo adoro el modo en que te siento dentro de mí," suspiró hinata, sus pezones doloridos rozándose contra su pecho. "Tan grueso y potente y que me llenas toda."

La folló más duro, balanceándose dentro y fuera de su apretada raja mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro apasionadamente gimiendo de placer. El olor embriagador de su sudor mezclado con su excitación llenó el aire.

"Más duro," gritó. "Házmelo fuerte de verdad."

"¿Así?" Él se hundió en ella profunda y rápidamente. Sus pechos rebotando con cada embestida. "Mmmm, te siento tan bien."

"¡Oh, Dios- quiero correrme!"

En un movimiento rápido cómo un relámpago, sasuke se arrodilló y lanzó las piernas de hinata sobre sus hombros. Tocando su clítoris con el pulgar, la empaló una, y otra y otra vez mientras ella gemía y se retorcía mientras subía sus caderas hacia él.

La montó duro, bombeando sin piedad repetidamente dentro y fuera de su vulva. hinata jadeó cuando el hormigueo de su clítoris se tornó una tensa espiral.

El sonido de piel resbalosa golpeando contra piel resbalosa, su sexo succionando su polla, la presión de su pulgar en su clítoris—

"¡Oh. Di-os-mi-o sasuke!"

Se corrió con fuerza, gimiendo mientras un violento orgasmo la arrasaba. La sangre se le subió a la cara, calentándola. La sangre corrió por sus pezones tensándolos. Lo animó a ir más rápido, queriendo que él experimentara el mismo placer que le acababa de dar a ella.

"hinata."Su mandíbula estaba tensa, su yugular hinchada. La folló más fuerte, martilleando dentro y fuera de ella. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces más…

sasuke se corrió con un fuerte gruñido, los dientes apretados mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Ella continuó subiendo las caderas a su encuentro, ordeñando cada pequeña gota que tuviera que ofrecer. Le encantó, amando cada segundo de ello. Ella no paró hasta que, agotado, cayó colapsado encima de ella.

Permanecieron allí, abrazándose el uno al otro, agarrándose el uno al otro, en un cómodo silencio. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

sasuke se levantó de la cama sólo el tiempo necesario para traer algunas pieles. Cuando volvió a la cama, hinata se arrimó a él bajo las pieles. Descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho cuando su musculoso brazo la rodeó, acercándola a él.

"Me estoy dando cuenta," murmuró él, "que todavía no nos hemos besado."

Ella sonrió desde donde apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. "Entonces bésame ya," susurró.

Él no perdió ni un minuto en aceptar su propuesta. sasuke la besó como no la habían besado nunca antes.

E hizo que le doliera el corazón por él de un modo, que el día de su captura, no hubiese pensado que eso fuese posible alguna vez.


	10. Chapter 10

******aviso: los personajes de naruto no me ****pertenecen son del grande ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

naruto había tenido razón en una cosa: en contraste con Nueva Noruega los derechos femeninos en Nueva Suecia parecían el paraíso. Al menos en Lokitown, se le permitía a Hinata llevar puesta la ropa.

"sasuke," hinata rechinó los dientes, "por favor dime que esta gente no espera que me quite el vestido para cenar con ellos"

Él suspiró. "¿No traté de advertirte antes de venir?"

Sí, lo hizo. Y ella no había querido escuchar las razones por las que se debía de quedar. ¡Arrrrg!

"Serán sólo dos horas como máximo,"dijo para consolarla. ¡Para lo que le sirvió! "Sólo mientras los guerreros descargan el aceite y cargan las armas que cambiemos."

Ella suspiró, luego pellizcó el puente de su nariz. "¿Estás seguro de que no me dejaran quedarme con la ropa puesta?" preguntó esperanzada. "Tal vez ya que no vivo aquí, no esperarán que yo cumpla con su—"

"Esperamos que ellos obedezcan nuestras leyes cuando están en Nueva Suecia."

Hinata frunció el ceño, pero concedió el punto. "Bien". ¡Maldición! No parecía haber una salida digna para esto. Si rechazaba quitarse la ropa, era una transgresora de la ley. Si permanecía en el barco, no solo estaría molestando a los guerreros sino que sería considerada una completa grosera. "¿Sólo durante dos horas?" replicó lastimosamente, sonando como la mártir que se sentía.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Estaremos de vuelta a Lokitown antes de que te des cuenta.

Fueron las dos horas más largas de los 25 años de vida de hinata. No era solo que las mujeres del clan Hallfreos en Nueva Noruega tuvieran prohibido llevar ropa, era que ellas eran consideradas poco menos que esclavas por aquellos conflictivos hombres.

sasuke le había dicho que la costumbre del bloque de subasta de matrimonio había venido a Nueva Suecia vía Nuevos Dinamarca. Pero era de Nueva Noruega que madara había copiado la venta de mujeres desnudas que podían ser manoseadas por cualquier guerrero lujurioso con derechos de puja. Si Lord Uchiha tenía éxito en derrocar el régimen de madara, planeaba volver a las antiguas costumbres. hinata no tenía ni idea de en qué consistían "la viejas costumbres", pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que lo que establecido.

Como invitados del noble dirigente de Hallfreor, comieron dentro de su enorme y próspera vivienda en los muelles. Hinata era la única mujer a la que se permitió sentarse a la mesa. Las demás, todas desnudas como ella también, servían los alimentos o se ocupaban de su señor.

Este noble, en particular, claramente disfrutaba teniendo varias mujeres desnudas, todas a su alrededor, dedicadas exclusivamente a complacerlo. Se sentaban a sus pies mirándolo con adoración, sin tan siquiera parpadear a menos que él les ordenara esto o aquello. De vez en cuando se agachaba a acariciar a una de ellas o jugaba con los pezones de otra. Te venía a la mente un hombre acariciando a sus gatos.

¿Vomito ahora o más tarde?

Cuando hinata recordó las palabras de fuu, se preguntó cómo se estaría adaptando esta hermosa mujer a su vida en Nueva Suecia. Cuando volvieran a Lokitown, pediría verla.

Los ojos del noble continuaron observando los pechos desnudos de hinata, la única parte de ella que podía ver mientras estaba sentado en la mesa. Su único consuelo era que a sasuke claramente no le estaba gustando tampoco. Tenía un posesivo brazo alrededor de hinata, anclándola a él, dejando claro a todos en el comedor a quien pertenecía ella.

De primeras, no le gustaba la posesividad en un hombre. Debajo de la tierra, no solo la agradecía, parecía más bien ser una necesidad para impedir ser maltratada o algo peor...

"Estaría encantado de cambiarte armas extra," dijo el señor del clan Hallfreor, su intensa mirada saltando de los pezones de hinata la cara de sasuke, "si tú quisieras desprenderte de algunas de tus bolas de luz."

"¿Bolas de luz?" preguntó sasuke arqueando una ceja.

"Sí. Aquellos cachivaches que tienes que contienen fuego en una bola."

Bombillas, pensó hinata. Por lo visto los Nuevos Suecos no habían compartido la invención de Milo con los otros dos reinos Subterráneos. Esto explicaba por qué estaban comiendo a la luz de una antorcha — no es que ella se quejara: le hacía más difícil al sexualmente obsesionado noble discernir su cuerpo desnudo.

"Creo que tenemos unos cartones a bordo del barco. Puedo dejar dos de aquellos cartones aquí…por un precio justo."

"¿Y qué precio sería?"

"Diez armas más y otras quince espadas."

Lord Hallfreor vaciló un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Hecho".

El resto de la comida pasó misericordiosamente rápido. Ahora que Lord Pervertido se concentraba en el intercambio con sasuke, hinata se sintió más relajada. De hecho terminó casi disfrutando de la comida, gracias a los exquisitos alimentos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, era la hora de embarcarse en el bote y regresar a Lokitown. hinata agradeció al noble su hospitalidad cuando ella se levantó, y la intensa mirada del hombre bajó hasta su afeitado coño.

"Yo también te doy las gracias," gruñó sasuke, levantándose rápidamente. Su mirada negra era tan fría como cuando hinata lo vio por primera vez. "Nos marcharemos para Nueva Suecia en seguida."

"Vamos, viejo amigo. ¿Por qué no te quedas una luna?" Una luz tenue de diversión, y de reconocimiento de los celos de sasuke, brillaba en los ojos del noble.

Un tic se formó en la mandíbula de Lord Uchiha. "No. Preferimos volver a casa."

Tan pronto como ellos subieron al bote, hinata fue derecha al dormitorio para recuperar su túnica. Una cosa era segura: nunca le pediría a su marido que la llevara de vacaciones a Nueva Noruega. ¡Nooooo, gracias! La ropa era su amiga, un nuevo mantra.

Inclinada sobre la cama mientras buscaba la ropa, estaba tan ocupada apartando las pieles aquí y allá, que no escuchó a Sasuke entrar en la habitación.

Dos fuertes, encallecidas manos la agarraron por las caderas, haciéndola dar un grito ahogado de la impresión. Su larga, gruesa polla se deslizó hasta el fondo en su apretada vulva, convirtiendo su grito en un gemido. "sasuke", suspiró, mirando sobre su hombro.

Su territorial mirada parecía más animal que humana, sus músculos tensos y preparados para tomarla. Todavía estaba totalmente vestido, sus calzas bajadas sólo lo suficiente para dejar libres su erecta polla y sus duras pelotas.

"Eres mía," dijo con intensidad, empalándola profundamente otra vez. "Mía por completo."

"Sí," jadeó hinata, cayendo sobre la cama y levantando sus nalgas en el aire. "Lo soy."

Poniendo sus manos en ambas redondas nalgas, sasuke no perdió tiempo en marcar su cuerpo como su posesión. La montó sin piedad, hundiéndose en su excitado coño una y otra vez. Los grandes pechos de hinata rebotaban bajo ella con cada una de sus embestidas, sus pezones tiesos y excitados.

"Más fuerte," jadeó. "Más".

"¿Te gusta mi polla enterrada en tu interior?" Su voz era poderosa y sonaba con algo más que celos. Sus embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, más rápidas, más profundas. "¿Te gusta?"

"Sí," gimió hinata, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás, encontrándolo embestida contra embestida. "Amo tu polla."

Fue primitivo con ella entonces, sumergiéndose dentro y fuera de ella tan fuerte, profundamente, y rápido que todo lo que ella podría hacer era el gritar y correrse dos veces. El cuerpo de sasuke se puso tenso después de su segundo orgasmo, su respiración pesada, sus gemidos le dijeron a ella sin palabras que estaba listo para explotar.

Se corrió dentro de ella dando un fuerte rugido, bombeando frenéticamente mientras derramaba su semilla dentro de su apretada vulva. Ella echó hacia atrás sus caderas contra él — ¡más rápido! ¡más rápido! ¡más rápido! - adorando el sonido de su gemido animal mientras le exprimía todo su esperma.

Cuando terminaron, hinata estaba tan agotada que todo lo que pudo hacer fue gatear hacia el medio de la cama, donde, jadeando como si acabara de correr un maratón, se derrumbó. sasuke se rió entre dientes, luego se tumbó en la cama al lado de ella, su respiración igual de pesada.

Al cabo de unos momentos estaban bajo las pieles otra vez, acurrucados igual que habían estado antes. sasuke le acarició el pelo cuando ella puso la cabeza en su pecho.

"No sé que me deparará el destino cuando regresemos a Lokitown y declare la guerra contra el soberano." sasuke la apretó con fuerza. "Quiero que sepas que moriré por protegerte, y aún si me voy con los dioses al Valhalla, morarás en mi corazón para siempre."

Lágrimas escocieron en los ojos de hinata. "No te dejaré morir", juró. "Nunca."

Su sonrisa era suave, gentil — una expresión que no le iba nada a su imagen de rudo y áspero jefe guerrero. "Te creo." Estuvo silencioso durante un momento, y entonces: "Debo sobrevivir para derrocar a madara...

"¿Sí?"

""¿Crees que...quizás..." Su mirada buscó la suya. "¿Crees que quizás algún día podrías empezar a amarme?"

Los labios de hinata se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Creo que vamos encaminados a que lo haga muy pronto, sasuke uchiha ," susurró ella. "Muy pronto."

"Yo también." Sus labios encontraron los de ella. "Yo también," murmuró contra ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

******aviso: los personajes de naruto no me ****pertenecen son del grande ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**EPÍLOGO**

Veinte años después.

No le llevó mucho tiempo en absoluto a hinata enamorarse de su marido. De hecho, a veces se preguntaba si no lo había amado desde el momento en que la salvó en la subasta. Él había demostrado entonces lo mismo que le demostró una y otra vez durante años, el corazón de sasuke era fiel, su amor verdadero, y la protegía. hinata había aprendido mucho sobre lo que significaba de verdad el amor durante las dos pasadas décadas.

No es que ella no le hubiese enseñado a su guerrero muchas cosas también. Lo había instruido en el arte del kárate y, lo que era más importante, el hacerle comprender que era una persona digna de ser amada. Había sido el soberano desde casi que se habían casado, pero sus sentimientos por él habrían sido los mismos si no lo hubiese sido.

Nueva Suecia era un lugar diferente bajo la tutela de sasuke. Los guerreros todavía mantenían las viejas costumbres fuertemente arraigadas, pero las mujeres habían ganado más libertades y derechos. A veces había sido lento y desesperante el camino pero se había hecho y seguía evolucionando. sasuke era un gobernante justo, respetuoso con las normas. Mantuvo a su gente unida con mano firme pero razonable.

Había tenido en cuenta las opiniones de hinata, lo que resultaba muy inusual entre las mujeres de allí abajo. Ella y sasuke habían sido criticados por ello a lo largo de los años, pero la popularidad de ella entre la gente, sobre todo las matriarcas, era demasiado poderosa para que unos malditos chismosos la destruyeran.

sasuke había resultado ser todo lo que hinata podría haber querido alguna vez en un hombre, incluso más: un padre excelente que valoró a su hija tanto como a sus tres hijos, un líder sabio para su gente, un marido atento, cariñoso, un jefe militar feroz, y en unas pocas semanas cuando su hija, hanabi, diera a luz, ella sabía que sería el abuelo más devoto del mundo, también.

En la mayor parte de temas sasuke era bastante flexible, como eran los guerreros vikingos, pero en la cuestión de permanecer debajo de la tierra nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Abrazaba completamente la antigua leyenda, de que un día los inventos de los Forasteros les costarían demasiado y se extendería la enfermedad y el caos sobre todos aquellos que vivieran encima de la tierra. Las mujeres, por motivos desconocidos, disminuirían en número y sus descendientes se extinguirían.

Hinata sólo podía suspirar y sacudir su cabeza ante tal alarmista opinión de 'cabeza cuadrada', pero en estas creencias estaba cimentada la cultura del Mundo Subterráneo. Supuso que si sus creencias dejaban de existir, los clanes de Nueva Suecia, Nueva Noruega, y Nuevo Dinamarca también dejarían de prosperar.

"Buenos días, mis amores." sasuke se inclinó y besó a hinata y luego a su hija, quiénes se sentaban en el solárium. Era la más luminosa de todas las cámaras en la vivienda de Uchiha, la que tenía la mayor parte de claraboyas que iban hasta arriba. La luz del sol brillaba con fuerza aquí.

Hinata sonríe. "¿Buenos días? ES casi la hora de la cena." Por último, usted levanta! "

Dios, él era hermoso, pensó, con un brillo de alegría en los ojos. Los años sólo lo habían mejorado, aunque pareciera imposible. Estaba tan musculoso, poderoso, y fuerte como siempre. Unas arrugas de felicidad alrededor de los ojos y su pelo veteado eran las únicas señales de que había envejecido.

"Pensé que los mayores del consejo nunca cesarían de parlotear la víspera pasada. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?"

"Haciendo planes para la habitación del futuro bebé," lo informó hanabi muy contenta. "Pero de algún modo acabamos hablando del modo en que madre y tú los conocisteis." hanabi sonrió abiertamente, el hoyuelo, como el de su padre, apareciendo en su mejilla. "Dime, de verdad te hizo caer de rodillas-"

"Sí," sasuke cortó frunciendo el ceño. "Anduve como un pato durante días."

Mientras los tres reían, hinata guiñó un ojo a su marido. No importaba que lo contara gruñendo, ella sabía que él amaba aquel recuerdo. Ella había sido la única persona que había sido capaz de frustrarlo físicamente, aunque fuese durante sólo un par de minutos.

"Debo irme," suspiró hanabi, levantándose. Su vientre estaba tan hinchado que a hinata no le sorprendería que diera a luz gemelos. "konahamaruy yo vamos a cenar con sus padres esta noche."

"Que divertido," se burló hinata de su hija.

hanabi frunció el ceño. "Si el padre de konahamaru relata otra aburrida historia de sus días de guerrero, lo estrangularé."

"Ehhh," riñó sasuke a su hija mayor, "deja al pobre naruto con sus recuerdos. A su edad, eso es todo lo que le queda."

Cora sonrió consintiendo mientras cogía su bolsa y se disponía a marcharse. "¡Ah!" ella dijo, mirando atrás, hacia sus padres. "Casi olvidé enseñarte algo que mi marido quería que vieras, papá."

sasuke levantó una oscura ceja cuando hanabi sacó un periódico de la superficie y se lo dio. "No sé como yo podía olvidarme de algo así," dijo. "Uno de los exploradores de konahamaru recuperó esto del Exterior." Respiró hondo. "Ay, la profecía de los ancestros va a pasar. konahamaru pensó que querrías saberlo antes de que el rumor se extienda por el Mundo Subterráneo."

Frunciendo el ceño, hinata se levantó y leyó el periódico al lado de su marido. Se quedó de piedra, el artículo decía:

Hace hoy un año, tras veinticinco años de investigación, los científicos perfeccionaron la capacidad del elegir el sexo de los bebés antes de nacer. Los detractores, incluso muchos grupos feministas, así como el Papa, tratan de erradicar la manipulación genética en el Congreso, hasta ahora sin éxito. Los detractores citan la estadística de los embarazos del año pasado, que sugieren que por cada mujer que nació el pasado año habrían nacido diez hombres...

hinata tuvo vértigo. ¿Era verdad? ¿Podían aquellas viejas profecías en las que ella había pensado como basura realmente llegar a pasar? Se le puso la piel de gallina.

"No tengas miedo, mi amor," murmuró sasuke, notando la angustia de su esposa. "El Mundo Subterráneo es seguro." La rodeó, abrigándola, con un poderoso y fuerte brazo. Aquel musculosos brazo resultaba tan consolador ahora como lo había sido hacía dos décadas. "Y nosotros siempre estaremos a salvo."

Una sonrisa de admiración y amor se formó en los labios de hinata. "No importa los que quede por llegar, arriba o bajo tierra, pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado." Ella se apoyó en él, necesitando sentir su fuerza y su calor. "Te amo sasuke uchiha. Y siempre te amaré."

"Yo también te amo, hinata uchiha." Esperó a que ella levantara la vista, entonces le guiñó un ojo. "Siempre he creído que eras muy guay."

**FIN**


End file.
